Naruto: The Path of a Mage
by MaouojiKenjiro13
Summary: When Naruto gives his life to save a friend, Kurama sacrifices his own to give him another life in a new world where he will journey to find a new path as a mage. Rated M for obvious violence, language, and future mature situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** I do not own any of the characters or locations unless something comes up in the story

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

'Thought'

"Speaking"(people)

" **Speaking** "(non-human attacks being used)

 _ **"Speaking**_ "(attacks being used)

* * *

Ch.1 **Death of a shinobi, Birth of a fairy**

* * *

It had happen so quickly that only looks of shock, horror and pain could be seen on the faces on three individuals that stood in the middle of a battle-scarred wasteland riddled with the dead and weapons on the ground, surrounded by a tree called the Shinju.

One a silver-haired man with a scar adorning one of his eyes wearing a black headband with the kanji for shinobi on it, a green flak jacket with a swirl on the back, fingerless gloves, blue open toe sandals and dark blue pants with matching shirt clenched his fist, this was Kakashi Hatake; another a pink-haired young woman with a diamond in the center of her forehead, curvaceous figure wore a similar attire had fallen to her knees, covering her mouth with tears streaming down her face fighting back to hold back her cries that wanted to force their way out, she was Sakura Haruno; finally a raven-haired young man wearing an open white kimono showing his lean build, with black baggy pants under a purple robe like cloth began to bear an expression of pure rage upon his face nearly being contained, he was Sasuke Uchiha.

Overhead a red moon could be seen looking down on them and the cause of their expression. It was the sight of their dear blonde friend and team-mate Naruto Uzumaki, who had been run through the heart by a black spear-like object coming from the ground.

-Few minutes earlier-

The incident had happened not long after their harsh battle with the goddess Kaguya that left them tired and wounded. The descendants of both Asura and Indra used the power given to them by the Rikudo Sennin to reseal Kaguya; as he and his brother did years ago, and removed the nine bijuu contained within her.

They both fell at opposite distances of each other; each gaining a look of accomplishment on their face after defeating the goddess. In the distance, they were able to see their sensei and teammate running towards them.

Naruto was the first to speak, after getting into a sitting position. "We finally beat her, eh Sasuke."

"Yeah," the raven-haired replied sporting a smirk.

As both of them sat to rest themselves Naruto heard a deep, loud voice inside his mind. He found himself in front of a giant nine-tail fox that was looking down at him with two red eyes. " **It's not over yet kit, I still sense malice coming from somewhere. I don't know where but its close.** "

'What, where!' Naruto demanded from the giant fox. 'Did Kaguya somehow replace herself with a clone or something.'

" **No, it is not Kaguya she was definitely caught sealed away, but this malice it feels familiar to…"** Kurama pauses, and then suddenly gained a worried expression on his face. ' **Impossible he couldn't have survived, I was sure they got him in the seal as well. Unless.** ' He began to sense the area for the malice's location.

Sasuke looked over and noticed a hard look on Naruto's face, but waved it off believing he was conversing with the Kyuubi. Unbeknown to everyone a small black pool began to form near Sasuke, which formed a menacing grin. 'Time to die Uchiha brat.'

-X-

Suddenly Kurama picked up on where the malice was coming from and quickly alerted Naruto, as said blonde had been pestering him with questions. " **Naruto its over there near Sasuke.** "

Without thinking Naruto leapt up activating what little of Kurama's chakra he had left and ran towards Sasuke in an orange flash of flames. " **Wait, Naruto** " the fox had attempted to warn the spiky-haired blonde of something but was ignored.

Kakashi and Sakura noticed Naruto had activated his Kyuubi cloak and running towards Sasuke both gaining questionable looks. Kakashi looked towards the pinkette; "Somethings wrong we have to hurry." He sees Sakura nod in response and pick up speed.

Sasuke suddenly sensed Naruto's chakra heading towards him and prepared his body to move; however he was too late as the blonde quickly shoved him out of the way just as the black puddle began to shoot towards his chest creating a spike, causing the raven-haired to tumble to the side.

"What the hell Naru-" Sasuke paused as he got up and became wide-eyed at the sight in front of him after Naruto had shoved him. At the same time, Kakashi and Sakura had arrived at the scene taking on various expressions.

-present-

a maniacal laugh could be heard from the spear like object sticking out from Naruto. The blonde in question losing conscious slowly whilst grimacing in pain as blood trickled from his mouth.

"Well it's not the Uchiha brat but no matter, this his even better." A black humanoid shape began to form from the tip of the spear, sticking out of Naruto's back, revealing it to be none other than Black Zetsu. Zetsu looked to see two of the trio with a surprise expression as the third glared intensely. "Aww, what's the matter everyone not happy to see me, surprised I'm not sealed away with Kaa-san or is it because I appear to have my hand firmly place between this brat's heart". He emphasizes the last part by jerking his arm a little causing Naruto to yell in pain nearly passing out.

Sasuke activates Susanoo's arm preparing to knock him away from Naruto but misses causing said blonde to almost fall to the ground until Kakashi catches him. Sasuke chases after Black Zetsu screaming, determined to end him nearly followed by Sakura, but had been called to by Kakashi.

"Sakura, Sasuke can handle himself right now we need to do what we can for Naruto".

"But, sensei he can't fight that monster alone". The pinkette voiced out with worry in her tone.

"I understand, but we can't leave Naruto like this. I don't know how long he'll last with a wound like this." Kakashi looks down at Naruto seeing the wound in his chest recalls memories of rin's death. He looks back up to see Sakura looking at Sasuke's fight with Zetsu and then turn her attention to her teammate quickly losing blood. Said blonde could only listen as he once again found himself inside his mindscape which began to be encased in darkness.

-inside mindscape-

Looking up the blonde saw Kurama staring down at him. "Kurama what's going on, this place it feels colder for some reason." The nine-tailed bijuu didn't respond. "Oi, Kurama what's going on is everyone ok. What about Sasuke?" The fox still didn't answer but merely closed his eyes sighing. "Tsk, fine be that way and don't answer I'll find out myself."

Naruto turns around attempting to leave but is suddenly stopped by Kurama who places one of his large tails in the blondes' path. Sighing Kurama speaks "You can't leave from in here kit. At least… not anymore."

"What do you mean I can't leave from here?"

" **Because Naruto, you are dying**." Kurama watched as his host expression turned to one of disbelief as he heard the news. " **I'm sorry I tried to warn you, but you had already charged in to save the Uchiha. Zetsu had attempted to kill him while no one was aware of his presence but due to your interference he failed to do so, but before you could get out of the way, you ran out of whatever chakra of mine you had left**."

-X-

For a while, Naruto stood there with is head casted down, with nothing but a blank expression on his face not saying a word. Kurama could sense the swirling of negative emotions welling up inside Naruto.

He eventually falls to his hands and knees with his eyes still refusing to look up. "Can't you heal me? You know like before."

" **I cannot, the damage is too severe for even me to undo** ", Kurama replies, causing the blonde to further realize that his life was over. He watched as Naruto began to shake, and then hear the sounds of the young boys tears as they landed on the lightly frozen watery surface of his mindscape, that changed due to the current situation.

-X-

The large space they remained in felt quiet, except for the sounds of Naruto's sobbing, which did not seem on stopping anytime soon. And who could blame him after years of struggling he had finally felt accepted by everyone and was going to accomplish his dream of becoming Hokage so that he may be able to continue to protect the smiles and lives of his friends. It hurt knowing that he would no longer be with them. Unable to bear seeing the young man he had watch his whole life, who fought through toil and pain to accomplish what others saw impossible break in such a way decided to give him the same thing that he was given, a second chance.

' **Forgive me Jiji but, Naruto deserves this more than anything. I hope you can understand.** ' The giant fox thought to himself.

A loud and thunderous clap echoed throughout the large space, causing Naruto to look for the source of what alerted him. He then noticed Kurama with his palms together and suddenly felt a massive amount of chakra surround him.

" **Naruto!"** Kurama yelled further gaining the blonde's attention. " **We had a nice run together, eh. But I guess our fun with each other had to end someday huh?"** Naruto just continued watching as markings began to appear on Kurama's body. " **We may not have gotten along, but I have enough respect for you to truly call you my friend.** " He then gave Naruto a wide smirk showing his fangs.

'No, you can't, you can't be leaving too,' though it was slow Naruto began walking towards Kurama while gaining speed with each step. 'You can't leave, baka-kitsune!" Naruto screamed mentally.

" **Heh, I guess this is goodbye kit…I mean Naruto."** When the final marking appeared on Kurama's head, he quickly flew through a row of hand signs before shouting, " ** _Tamashī no umarekawari no Jutsu_.** "

Suddenly, a white flash envelops both Naruto and Kurama with the former screaming in the process.

\- Meanwhile -

Outside of Naruto's body, Kakashi and Sakura could only watch as the light in Naruto's eyes faded into a dull gray after attempting to heal the wound. However, it was for naught once Sakura confirmed that Black Zetsu had stabbed a hole directly through his heart and damaged a few other organs in the process. Kakashi then closed his student's eyes while holding him close, as Sakura sat across from them letting the tears roll down her cheeks.

'I'm sorry Sensei, Obito, Jiraiya-san, Kushina-san; I failed to protect Naruto again. But at least you all can be together, let us hope we meet again in the next life.' At that moment, Sasuke had activated the full form of Susanoo, causing both Kakashi and Sakura to look in his direction as the enormous, ethereal figure appeared to have something in its grip.

-X-

"He should be dead by now, a shame really sacrificing himself for someone who did nothing but despised him. If only I could've watched as the life drained from his eyes ", voiced the dark figure but soon screamed in pain as Sasuke tightened his grip. "Teme."

"SHUT UP! You've done nothing but cause pain to everyone I know. My clan. Nii-san. Even to Naruto and for that it will cost you." Sasuke had repeatedly slammed Zetsu into the ground before holding him down and uttering the last words the will of Kaguya would hear. "Burn in the heavenly flames for all who you wronged. **_Amaterasu_!** " Black flames had then engulfed Zetsu's entire being before he was thrown. " ** _Kamui_!** " A portal opened up in the direction Zetsu was thrown towards closing as soon as he entered. "Now you will forever be just a burning memory." Sasuke then deactivated Susanoo as he made his may back to his team, but when he did he saw something he never expected.

As the trio watched an orange glow began to envelope Naruto's body into a ball, and slowly lift itself off the ground. It then started to shrink in size before shooting into the air and vanishing from sight; taking the young blonde with it. Before either of them could question what happened to their friend or do anything to undo it Kurama appeared in front of them resembling the size of a horse, with his tails swaying around. He then proceeded to explain the situation.

He told them that what they were seeing was what little chakra he had left manifested in a physical form to leave behind a message. As Kurama explained he could see the looks of concern on their faces but told them there was no need to worry and that Naruto would be all right. After hearing what happened to Naruto, they watched as Kurama began to fade away bidding them farewell from this world. Saying goodbye to the nine-tailed fox the three also wished Naruto a happy new life where ever he is, before helping the rest of the Shinobi Alliance.

\- Fiore, Magnolia-

Meanwhile, a mysterious figure wearing a cloak with flame trimmings and fox crest on the back is seen walking up to a house in the middle of a forest from a town some distances away, appearing to be holding an infant with a blonde patch of hair in its arms. The figure has a tall, muscular build but it holds the infant in its arms with the utmost care ensuring no harm comes to it. The figure pauses at the door upon reaching it, looks down at the infant in his arms and grins.

"You'll be safe here, I'm sure of it. So you better behave yourself, ok. Respect your elders, eat all your food not just one thing or risk staying short, settle down eventually just choose wisely I won't be there to give you advice on females and no matter what stay strong. I think that's all." Before knocking the figure, looks back down. "Oh yeah, don't change too much ok." He is answered by a cooing sound and laughs. The figure then proceeds to knock on the home only to be greeted by an elderly looking women with pink hair tied in a bun scowling slightly before speaking.

"I don't know who you are, but you're certainly not human, at least not completely." She says looking at the figure in front of her. "Why are you out here this late at night?"

"May I come in? I would be sure to explain if you allowed me to rest for a while." Wanting to deny the request seeing he was a stranger, she reluctantly agrees after looking down at the infant the figure was holding and the fact it was late at night. The woman moves to the side allowing them entrance and closes the door behind her.

It was that very night that changed the destinies of two people, for many years to come.

* * *

A.N. So that's the first chapter everybody, it might be a tad short but I think its ok for a start reason being I'm saving anything that might not have been explained now in future chapters.

Now for the explanation of techniques (even though there's only one)

 ** _Tamashī no umarekawari no Jutsu(Resurrection of the soul technique)_ : **This technique always the caster to use their chakra to resurrect the body and soul of another in another life; whether the person is reborn in the same world is out of the casters control causing the person having the Jutsu used on reborn in a different world and time. There are two side effects to this Jutsu one is that the caster's chakra will be used completely. Another is that the caster will also be affected.

Read, review and if you need to flame then do so if you wish not gonna stop you from doing so it is your choice

See you next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Ch.2 **Two Families**

* * *

In the country of Earthland, there are people called mages who use the wonderful power of magic to do many things. Some use it for personal gain and to harm others. While some use it to protect and form strong bonds with others by creating guilds, to go on adventures to further the strength of those bonds. These mages and the guilds they belong to are scattered all throughout Earthland in various Kingdoms and cities, with the purpose of becoming strong and proving their worth.

In the great Kingdom of Fiore, there is a city called Magnolia where the strongest guild reside. They are guild who believe in protecting their family and Nakama even if it means putting themselves at risk, their strength not only stems from their own wills but from the unity of those around them. They are Fiore's strongest guild, Fairy Tail.

-X-

The sun was beginning to rise over the city of Magnolia stirring all from their sleep, and starting their day. Outside of Magnolia was a beautiful forest filled with an assortment of plants, animals and herbs, the creatures that resided there were quite active as the morning sun was waking them. Besides the animals in the center of the forest laid a small house just big enough for a small family.

The home belonged to an elderly woman who had pink hair tied up in a bun, wore a green vest over a white shirt, a long skirt and a red cape with a high collar that had horns on it and her grandchild. The woman's name was Porlyusica; she has lived in the forest for a long and barely interacts with any other humans beside her grandchild. Porlyusica had woken up early while the sun was partially raised to get a jump-start on her day. The first thing she did was tie her hair up in its usual bun placing a hair ornament with a crescent moon on both ends in it. Next, she puts on her clothes and proceeded down a hallway towards the kitchen after walking out of her room. Before reaching the kitchen she stops in front of another bedroom door, she opens the door slight enough to peek inside and smiles hearing light breathing coming from under a blanket before closing it. 'Good, he's still asleep. I should have enough time to finish cooking breakfast before he gets up. Maybe I'll make his favorite today.'

-X-

When Porlyusica made it to the kitchen she took a few ingredients from the fridge and began to make breakfast for her grandchild and herself. She makes a simple omelet with a side of bacon and hash brown for herself and for her grandchild a special dish she's gotten used to making from time to time consisting of similar ingredients used in a noodle dish called ramen. She looked at the clock to check the time before sitting down to eat.

Once she finished eating Porlyusica gets up to go sweep outside the house and get some fresh air. The second she opens the door the warmth of the sun and the sounds of the forest is there to greet her before she starts down the steps and goes about her business. After several minutes had passed the forest had quite down a little save for the chirping of a few birds and the wind rustling the trees with a soft breeze allowing Porlyusica to stop and enjoy it for a while. "This is truly a good day," she said closing her eyes while looking up at the sun.

Suddenly the door to the house slammed open causing Porlyusica to go wide-eyed and turning around as small yellow blur came flying out landing in front of her and letting out a loud, boisterous yell. "IT'S MORNING!" The noise caused most of the animals nearby to either look in the direction of the noise or run away frightened.

The source of the yell was a small boy with spiky yellow hair, he also had three whisker marks on both sides of his face, he was wearing an orange short-sleeve with a claw print on it, and black pajama shorts that soon began to dance around happily for minute. He turned and looked up to see Porlyusica looking down at him. He grinned widely at her "Morning Baa-cha GUH!" before he could finish Porlyusica began to squeeze his head with an iron grip.

As the young boy struggled to get out of the grip, he was lifted up off his feet and became pale when he saw Porlyusica glaring at him with dark aura covering her. "Naruto," her voice sounded deadly "what have I told you about yelling so early in the morning." The boy remained silent until he saw her smirk and let out a short chuckle before putting him down. "Honestly what am I going to do with a rambunctious, and hyperactive grandson like you, Naruto?"

Naruto just scratches the back of his head and grins. "Sorry, Baa-chan I just wanted to tell everyone good morning before starting my day."

"Yell that loud and all of Fiore will hear you," she replies. Porlyusica looks down at her grandson and sighs "And why aren't you dressed yet? You need to go put on some clothes and eat your breakfast if you plan on going there today." She sees the blonde look down at his attire before running back inside and starts to remember when all this began.

-Flashback 3 years earlier-

Porlyusica is seen sitting in the living room of her home in a chair remaining silent after allowing a mysterious visitor carrying an infant inside. The man sat across from her on a couch still holding the infant, the child in question was quite paying no attention to the two adults but instead to the many objects in view. She looks at the child for a few minutes before looking up at the man holding it. "Is it yours?" She asked.

"Sadly no, it's actually the child of two people close to me but, they are no longer in this world." He responds.

"I see. How did they die?" She asked crossing her arms.

"They were killed by someone that was believed to be their friend but betrayed them for his personal goals. I promised them that I would look after him until I could find someplace safer for him. Which I believe is what you wish to ask me is it not, the reason I have come here." He said looking Porlyusica in the eyes.

Porlyusica straightened in her chair and nodded her head in response to her guest statement. "You're correct I am curious as to how you knew someone lived out here, and how you were able to find it. Only a few people know I live out here and they wouldn't dare reveal my location, knowing I hate being around humans. Then again…" she paused. "You don't seem human, at least to me." Her voiced had a questionable tone as she stared at him, thinking he might've from a dark guild. She heard him let out a low chuckle.

"You have every reason to be suspicious of me and I won't hold it against you I understand it completely. I would be cautious as well in this sort of situation." The man's voice became calm and serious before speaking again. "My name is Kurama. This child and myself are not from here, we have come from a world unknown to those here. As to the reason why I'm here is quite simple, it's him." Kurama motions to the infant that started tugging on his cloak with glee. Porlyusica looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "I can not take him with me for he is too young and also because of my promise, but there is another reason I cannot trust the humans of this world to care for him for I fear they may mistreat him."

"What makes you think that I won't," she replies with a stern look. "I may be no different from the humans you speak of." Porlyusica wanted to know his reasons for giving up a child he promised to care for, other than just finding a home for the child.

"Your right, you might be no different from them." He looks at Porlyusica carefully, looking at her expression, seeing how focused her eyes were. "But, I sense no malice coming from you and also he was the one that lead me here." Kurama notices how Porlyusica's expression had changed to one of confusion before asking what he meant by that.

Kurama carefully places the child on his lap making sure he was still and then waved his hand slowly over him. At first nothing happened but then a blue transparent glow started to form around the child before it steadily grew a bit until Kurama stopped it by waving his hand over again, but the glow remained. Porlyusica became slightly angered thinking that he had done something to the child but kept herself calm as she got out of her seat and began to get near them but, the second she reached her hand towards the infant the glow stretched itself too her hand. She stopped and moved her hand away from it but the second she did the glow stopped as well. She also noticed how the infant was now staring at her with its cerulean blue eyes, smiling at the woman standing in front of it.

'What is that light? The second I got close to the child it began to move towards me like it was alive. Did he cause it to happen or was it the child itself?" Porlyusica then noticed the child was staring at her and smiling. It then reached up with its little arms like it wanted to be held by her.

She couldn't place her finger on it but as she looked at the child smiling at her it was as if she was able to feel a slight warmth coming from it. Porlyusica stood there for what could have felt like an hour until Kurama asking her a question that had formed in her mind brought her out of her thoughts. "Would you like to hold him?"

At first she hesitated because of the glow that remained around the child but suddenly pushed the thoughts aside and reached for the child again this time carefully picking him up and cradling gently; at the same time she allowed the glow to cover her as well. When it had completely covered her like it did the child but what happened next surprised her. She suddenly felt what could only have been described as the child's emotions and a large amount of magical power from him. The emotions she felt were warm, gentle and filled with kindness but strong at the same time, it made her remember someone who was the same way.

But what truly amazed her was how much magical power that resided in the child. 'How could such a small child hold this much inside him? If he was to fall into the wrong hands he could be harmed or worse.' Porlyusica began to hold the child closer without noticing, except for Kurama who watched silently.

Then suddenly, a flash of images entered her mind showing the child she was holding older but what she saw caused tears to shed. She saw him in pain, alone and being harm by people who didn't know of the burden he carried, all they saw was the monster inside but at the same time she saw happiness, people caring for him, and also love. A smile tugged at her lips when she saw him in happiness knowing there were people who did care for him.

-X-

After a while the glow had died down along with the images and Porlyusica had found herself looking down at the child, the smile still on her face before then looking at the man who had brought the child with him.

She let out a short sigh before speaking "Very well, I'll take him but I can't make any promises I'll be able to raise him right. I don't have much experience with children after all." She looked at him as he nodded in reply and begun standing to leave.

Kurama bowed thanking her and bid his farewell. But as he reached the door Porlyusica stopped him. "Wait I need to know something." He turned his head to look at her while still holding onto the door handle.

"Yes, What is it you wish to know?" He asked.

"Well, first off when was he born and secondly does he have a name? I'd rather use the name his parents gave him if they did than another entirely." Porlyusica now holding the infant near her heart looked at the man waiting for a response.

He smirked letting out a small laugh, which caused Porlyusica to scowl thinking he was insulting her. "I'm sorry to laugh its just he was born recently about five days ago to be exact." He then saw as the pink haired woman was becoming enraged because he was endangering an infant who was only born recently doing who knows what and started grabbing her broom to hit him. She then calmed herself so he could finish saying what he needed and leave. "Ahem well as for his name, Its Naruto."

"No last name?" she asked. He shook his head no to her surprise, saying she can decide that if she chooses. "Very well then. Do you have any intention of visiting him? She receives a different response.

"If destiny sees fit for it I will, but until then no. Thank you for taking him as your own." Porlyusica waves him off with one hand and with that he opens the door and leaves closing the door behind him.

For a while, Porlyusica stands looking at the door thinking over everything that's happened, she then hears a soft yawn and looks down to see the blonde infant rubbing its eyes tiredly. She lets out a small chuckle, "Well I guess this makes me your Baa-chan, seeing I'm too old to be a mother." The child proceeds to grab Porlyusica shirt, as he started to go to sleep in her arms. She looks at a clock on the wall and heads to the bedroom. "Seems we're thinking the same thing little one, come you'll sleep in the bed with me until I get you a crib. It might not be so bad to see what it's like to have a family again."

-Flashback end-

'Things certainly have changed since I allowed the boy into my life and began raising him as apart my family.' Porlyusica chuckled to herself not thinking she would have allowed herself to get close with another person again. It felt good living with Naruto.

Of course, it wasn't all good Naruto had proven to be quite the troublemaker. For someone so small he had tons of energy to spare and always found a way to cause some form of havoc. She remembers one time when he had managed to anger a pack of Vulcans making them chase him not only through the forest but through Magnolia as well. The entire city was in an uproar that day as Naruto only laughed at how the many Vulcans went from being angry at him to causing problems for everyone, especially the women. Porlyusica was very upset with him that day and made sure he had been punished.

Porlyusica shook her head at the constant memories of her grandson's constant pranks even if he was just trying to have fun since they lived far away from other children. But that had changed when an old friend a year after taking in Naruto visited her.

-Flashback 2 years ago-

A short partially bald man wearing a long-sleeved white shirt under a purple vest, dark blue dress pants and black shoes with square buckles was walking through a forest near Magnolia. This was Makarov Dreyar master of Fairy Tail and one of the wizard saints of Fiore. Today, he was going to speak with one his oldest Porlyusica, he felt it been a while since he had been taking care of things at the guild and the fact he tends to like her privacy from time to time. He also heard she had been gone from her home when a guild member had needed to ask her something some weeks before.

Makarov stopped to call out behind him, turning around. "OI, LAXUS YOU STILL COMING?" Suddenly a child with spiky blonde hair, and a lightning bolt like scar over his eye came running up to him.

"Hey, Jii-san why does Porlyusica Obaa-chan live out here? Wouldn't it be easier to live closer to the city?" Laxus asked looking at his grandfather. Makarov just laughed at his grandson's questions.

"You see Laxus, Porlyusica-san doesn't like being around humans that much, so she lives out here to keep her distance from them. Also, she likes privacy from nosey people she tends to get a little angry if they bother her too much." Makarov just sees Laxus give a quick shrug saying ok in understanding, given the brief explanation. "Besides I've been meaning to get out of the guild for a bit to run some errands and thought I would go visit her. She should back from where ever she went."

"Are we still gonna go to the magic store we saw on the way here later?! I really wanna get that book on lightning magic." Laxus looks at his grandfather with excitement in his eyes.

Makarov ruffles Laxus's hair with a wide smile nodding his head, which causes the young boy to grin in the same manner. They then continued their journey towards Porlyusica's home but did not know what or who they would find upon arrival.

-X-

Meanwhile, Porlyusica had been sitting outside. She had been busy reading after a long trip with her new house member. After gaining guardianship over Naruto, she took the opportunity to go away for a bit so she could get used to being around another person, this also allowed the child to see Fiore early. She didn't expect to have been gone for over a year, in that time Naruto had not only learned about the many cities in the Kingdom but also the cities and guilds. She also made sure to school him while they were on the road.

Naruto had enjoyed every minute of it or as much an infant could have with his new grandmother, especially when he saw he saw a few mages use magic for the first time. His eyes had been captivated by the beauty and awe of it, Porlyusica simply grinned shaking her head hearing him say he wanted to learn magic. But she was also worried that he might hurt himself if he did, so she told him once he was old enough he could learn.

They boy simply beamed with happiness knowing he'll get to use magic someday.

Once they had returned home Porlyusica had sent the boy straight to bed seeing that it was night time when arriving in Magnolia, while she, on the other hand, stayed up for a bit longer before doing the same.

After being away for so long, Porlyusica found it rather relaxing to just sit and read under the sun in silence while Naruto still slept the day away. Of course, the silence was cut short when she heard a familiar voice calling her, causing the pink haired woman to look up.

In front of her was her old team member Makarov Dreyar walking up to her house, and with was whom she suspected to be his grandson Laxus since the boy resembled the short old man in his younger years without the obvious scar on his face. "Yo, Poylusica long time no see. Heard you was on a trip and I came to see if you had returned." The old master said waving not noticing the glare he was being given.

Porlyusica simply scoffed before answering. "What are you doing here, Makarov? I don't remember being so old to have someone like you check up on me." Makarov only sweat dropped while scratching his head, he noticed Porlyusica had begun looking at Laxus. "I'm guessing the gaki next to you is your grandson, correct."

"Yep, this here is Laxus. He already plans to join the guild and take over as the master like his grandfather when the time comes." Makarov said with pride in his voice looking at the young blonde. "I'm gonna start training him in a few more years, so he is able to use his magic wisely." He then turned his attention back to the person he came to visit. "So where've you been all this time?"

"Decided to go away for a few days. There were some things I needed take care outside of Magnolia. I didn't feel the need to tell anyone I was leaving, so I left." She looked at him with a stoic expression. "Is that a problem?" Makarov just shook his head knowing he was prying too much into things not concerning him but, he still cared for his old friends well being. "If that was all you came here to do, then I ask that yo-"

Her thoughts were cut short as all eyes turned their attention to the sound of the door opening, and out came a small blonde hair child younger than Laxus rubbing his eyes with one hand, while at the same time holding a stuffed fox plush in the other. He then let out a soft yawn that sounded adorable. Makarov and Laxus just stared at the child who was in Porlyusica's home with different looks on their faces. Makarov had one of confusion and concern while Laxus, on the other hand, was just curious as to whom the child was.

"Baa-chan is lunch ready, my tummy empty." The child walks up to Porlyusica and gently tugged on her cape. She simply nodded her head smiling at her grandson, and picked him up while making her way to the door. Before entering completely, Porlyusica told the two to come in and that she would explain inside. Naruto, on the other hand, had simply smiled at the company, as his grandmother carried him inside.

-X-

As everyone sat inside, the two children were busy enjoying a few sandwiches that Porlyusica had made while she and Makarov discussed things concerning Naruto in private. She started with the night when she had taken the child in, and chose to be his grandmother afterward explaining why she left to get used having Naruto around, in addition to some much-needed vacation. Makarov listened carefully to each word understanding the situation and smiled inwardly.

"I never would have thought of you becoming the grandmother of someone else's child. Of course I'm not questioning your decision to do so it's just surprising to see you enjoying the company of humans again. It is actually nice to see." The Fairy Tail master said crossing his arms with a joyful expression.

Porlyusica only laughed with a smirk before speaking causing the Makarov to look at her tilting his head. "I don't remember saying anything like that at all, Dreyar. I simply said that the child is now my grandson and that I started to tolerate humans a little more than I did at first." She then looked him straight in the eyes before looking at the two children sitting at the dining table one whisker cheeked blonde in particular. "Of course if you were to tell me over 20 or more years ago, that I would I would become the grandmother of a kind-hearted, energetic, yet strong child and we would be a family. I probably wouldn't believe you until I saw him for myself."

The short master could only think to himself as he saw the slight change in his friend that he's known for years. "You really care about the boy don't you?" He asked regaining her attention.

The pink haired woman put her hands in her lap and simply stared at him before speaking "It's like I said he's my family now and I am his. As long he's here I'm going to at least raise him right, so he doesn't do anything stupid or be able to get himself out of trouble." She said the last few bits directing it at Makarov, who knew that she was referring to all the times he has gotten himself into trouble for all of his reckless behavior in the past.

Porlyusica then let out a short sigh before asking something she was sure she might regret later but didn't want to hesitate after seeing Naruto get along with another child. Of course she wanted her grandson to be able to have friends to play with, instead of just being in a forest with no one close to his age to be with; it would also get him used to being around a guild personally and she knew he would be safe because everyone there treated each other as family and would look out for him. "Makarov I need to ask you of a request…"

Before she could finish the old Fairy Tail master already had his hand up, nodding as if reading her mind in what she wanted to say. "Don't worry he can come visit the guild anytime he wishes to do so and we'll keep an eye on him until it's time to bring him back home." Porlyusica nodded agreeing it ok. Makarov then called to the younger boy who was having fun with his new friend, "Naruto-kun how would you like to come to the guild and say hello? You can also keep playing with Laxus while you're there as well."

Naruto looked at his grandmother with hopeful eyes, awaiting her answer. She then told him ok, but to be sure to come home for dinner.

-X-

That day when Naruto first met the Fairy Tail guild and its members, he was both nervous and excited seeing so many mages in one place, also the way they treated each other like they were family made him feel like joining a guild was the greatest thing a person could do. Of course everyone was surprised to see their master leave with one grandson, and return with another one entirely, he laughed hysterically when someone thought he actually had another kid besides Ivan who gave birth his other grandchild.

Makarov simply explained to them that Naruto was Porlyusica's grandson and left it at that. The guild simply adored the little blonde and was glad to have another family member; they also enjoyed showing him around the guildhall and watching Laxus, and him play until it was time for him to go.

Upon returning home, Naruto was happy to hear he could go visit the guild whenever Porlyusica said that it was ok, and that he had another family in addition to his grandmother.

-Flashback end-

As Porlyusica was waiting for her whiskered-cheeked grandson, she started to feel a tugging on the bottom half of her clothes. She looked down to see it was the child in question looking up grinning at her fully dressed in a orange no-sleeve hoodie with white trimmings over a black long sleeve, dark blue shorts and matching dark blue shoes, while a piece of food stuck to the side of his mouth. "I'm ready now Baa-chan." Kneeling down, Porlyusica took out a handkerchief to wipe his face before standing up again.

"Now you are ready." She replied. "Come I'll walk you to the forest entrance and I'll let you walk the rest of the way yourself, ok." The young boy nodded his head while taking her hand and walking to their destination.

-X-

Upon reaching the entrance, Porlyusica looked down seeing that Naruto had been humming the whole walk, causing the woman holding his hand to join him smiling. She was always glad to see him smile whenever he could visit the guildhall; it was one of the many things she loved about her grandson, because his smile felt as though it was a form of magic capable of brightening up anyone's day and everyone at the guild could agree.

Once they reached the entrance, Porlyusica kneeled placing her hands on Naruto's shoulders. "Naruto before the sun goes down, I need you to come back home." The young boy tilted his head looking at his grandmother. "There's something Important I want to give you, ok. So make sure you are back here before sundown."

"Ok, Baa-chan I promise." The young blonde gave a thumb up, smiling. He then hugged his grandmother and took off towards Magnolia, with Porlyusica waving goodbye before heading back home.

* * *

A.N. And that ends the second chap enjoy. as for a reminder the author note will be at the end of each one

first off thanks to all who read, favorited, followed and reviewed chapter 1 glad you enjoyed it and now a quick response to a few

Mzr90: I have yet to choose a pairing for Naruto so I'll try not to

Lightningblade49: As for Black Zetsu interesting but can't say yet

KHARAKI TAKAN: Yes he lives and as for the laws thing will probably stick to Fairy tails laws for now at least until I see where the story should go

Fairy Tail no kyuubi: thanks

BANKAIZEN: glad you liked it

Assassins hunter:glad you thought it was cool

read, review and if you need to flame then do so if you wish not gonna stop you from doing so it is your choice

See you next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

Please support the official release

* * *

Ch.3 **A dark presence emerges and Naruto's challenge**

* * *

As the city of Magnolia began to bustle with the sound of people going about their daily business, a young blonde boy could be seen running towards it with a fairly large grin on his face. This was Naruto and he was quickly on his way towards the Fairy Tail guild.

"Todays, the day." He said. "Today, Laxus is going to show me the new move he's been working on. Maybe he'll finally teach me how to do a spell myself, that would be awesome. It would be a nice change from just watching him do it."

Whenever Naruto visited Fairy Tail him and Laxus would spend hours talking about the different types of magic they would learn. Eventually, when Laxus started learning from his grandfather Makarov and began to use lightning magic, he chose to teach Naruto a little of what he knew; however this was only after Makarov had gotten and gave the two permission to do so. The younger boy was thrilled and made sure to practice hard.

In addition to helping Naruto learn magic, Laxus was also showing him how to fight. Of course, the younger boy didn't really care for the idea believing he could just solve any problem with his magic if need be. But Laxus ensured him by telling him something that his grandfather told him some time ago.

-Flashback-

"Ok, Naruto today we're going to do something different. Today is going to be a magic free day," Laxus began while looking at Naruto who was sitting Indian style on the ground giving the older boy a quizzical look. Naruto then asks what that meant thus causing Laxus to close his eyes and smirk, before looking back at him. "What I mean is that we aren't going to do anything involving magic training, instead it's going to hand-to-hand combat training." He emphasized by pounding a fist into his palm.

Naruto then got up and began walking away before saying "No thanks, bye."

"Oi!" Laxus shouted before dragging Naruto back and sitting him back down. "Now listen here Naruto there's more to being a mage than just using magic. To be a proper mage you have to have four things endurance, strength, speed, and brains. Add that to your magic and you can become unbeatable."

"But still couldn't I just use my magic," Naruto replied, only for Laxus to wave his index finger while shaking his head.

"Not always, there may be times you aren't able to use magic and when that happens you can only rely on your own strength. Do you understand?"

Naruto responded by scratching his head. "Yeah, I guess so." He then looked down to the ground with a slight sad expression.

Seeing this Laxus quickly formed an idea and smirked before regaining Naruto's attention. "I got it." Naruto then refocused his attention to his friend. "Ok, Naruto lets make a deal. If you go along with this training I'll show you an awesome move I've been thinking about for awhile and I might even teach you how to do it yourself." Laxus told the young blonde before adding in thought 'Of course for awhile I mean just now.'

"Really", Naruto looked at him with stars in his eyes. Laxus nodded in reply as Naruto then stood up getting into a somewhat ready stance with his fist up like a boxer would. "Then let's get started. I want you to show me that move."

"Ok, now let's start with some push-ups. Get down and give me 20," Laxus told him.

-Flashback end-

Since then Naruto had taken every day that he trained with Laxus seriously, but mostly worked on his speed and strength by taking his size into account seeing he was capable of dodging most of the older boys attacks by staying lower. However, he didn't have the stamina to keep doing it repeatedly and also Laxus was slightly faster causing Naruto to always receive a few bruises from their sparring sessions. This would cause the two youngsters to receive punishment from Porlyusica herself, upon seeing her grandsons state; guild members included. Which is why they made sure to not go too far sparring or at least make sure Naruto was healed up before being sent home.

-X-

As Naruto entered Magnolia, a few passerby's took notice and greeted him by waving and saying good morning. Many of the people have come to enjoy the young boy whenever he came into town, especially those he and Laxus helped with simple odd jobs. Two men, in particular, were on their boat in the city's canal looked up and saw the young boy as he was now running on the edge of the canal.

"Hey, Naruto you better be careful or you're gonna fall in one of these days ya know," one of them said waving at Naruto.

The blonde simply smiled waving back before replying back "Don't worry I'll be fine!" Naruto then turned around and continued on his way, while saying hello to the kind woman who ran the local apartments in town. As Naruto rounded a corner he ran into something or rather someone and fell backward on his behind. When he looked to see whom it was he ran into and apologize his eyes had suddenly widened in fear, as it was none other than Ivan Dreyar father of Laxus and only son of master Makarov.

For as long as he could have remembered Ivan had scared the boy paler than white since the first time he met him. It was like nothing but pure hatred could be seen coming from the man, and whenever Naruto was around him it felt as if it was being directed at the boy. Of course, it wasn't as if he hated the young boy personally, but the aura Ivan produced would make him feel uneasy. The first time he felt it, it caused him to have a nightmare of him being chased by a village of people calling him a _demon-child_ and wanting to kill him, if Porlyusica hadn't heard him screaming and calmed him down by holding him that night the poor boy would have probably continued all the way till morning. Of course, the other members of the guild sensed it as well but would always put it off as one of his moods; even though it felt like an everyday mood. Naruto had learned to just stay away whenever he was around as to not upset him any more than he probably already was, but it seemed today decided to go differently.

"Watch where you're going fucking brat," the man said with a menacing scowl on his face as he looked down at the child who was still looking at him in fear. "Wait a second, I know you, don't I?" Ivan then raised an eyebrow as he took in the child's features before donning a smirk. "Oh yeah, your that hag Porlyusica's kid aren't you. Naruto was it?"

Naruto felt a tinge of anger towards the man for insulting his grandmother, but something inside of him told him to remain still. Finally, the anger in him resided a little upon hearing the man say his name allowing him to respond with a simple nod, causing Ivan to give out a dark chuckle before kneeling down to Naruto's level. "I'm guessing you are heading to the guild, huh?" Naruto nodded again. "Then a runt like you should be more careful of his surroundings, that is if you wish to live long in this world." He stood back up and moved to the side "Get going or stay there pissing yourself, either way it's none of my concern."

Taking that as permission to leave, Naruto got up slowly walking around Ivan, before sprinting when he was a good foot away. Ivan only watched before spitting on the ground in disgust. 'Fucking old man the guild is supposed to represent power, not a kindergarten for children and weak mages.' He began to walk away from where he bumped into Naruto with a sinister look on his face. "Oh well I just have to wait a little longer to get the two things that I need, then Fairy Tail and all its weakness will be a thing of the past."

Suddenly, a pair of black-cloaked figures one taller than the other appeared behind Ivan, causing him to turn around. The shorter one step forward and spoke, "Ivan Dreyar our master received word that you wished to make a deal with us."

Ivan looked at them with a smirked grin, "Yes, I require your assistance in obtaining a special item. Also, I'm surprised you were able to make it was you followed."

"We were not but if you wish to conduct business with us it would be better to do it in private. That is if you are able to meet our fee." The shorter one said with an emotionless yet sinister tone.

"Of course," Ivan replied, "Anything you wish as long as I get what I want in return."

"Good, then let us be off before we are noticed by any…unwelcomed visitors." The short-cloaked figure then nodded towards the taller one who then clapped his hands causing all three of them to disappear.

-Fairy Tail Guild-

Meanwhile at the guild, everything was business as usually with most of the members brawling it out with each other or having a conversation about what was going on in each other's lives. The master of the guild Makarov just watched from the bar counter as those he saw as his children went about their business. He wore a proud smile knowing they would accomplish many things and continue to live up to the words left behind by the first master; however he felt something was off. Earlier he had felt an unwelcoming presence coming from somewhere in the city but it quickly dispersed. He then had a face of both seriousness and worry.

One of the members sitting next to him noticed their master's expression and quietly asked him what it was about as to avoid the others from hearing. "Something wrong master?" They asked. Makarov looked to see who was talking to him and saw it was Macao Conbolt who was wearing a pair of khaki parachute jeans, black boots, and dark blue shirt.

Makarov shook his head before speaking, "Not at all Macao my boy, just thinking about something I remembered."

"Oh ok," the man replied before hearing the voice of his good pal Wakaba calling him. "Yeah, I'm coming keep your pompadour on. Well, see ya master, me and Wakaba are going on a quick mission before the day is over and the party begins." Makarov nods as Macao leaves out the door with Wakaba.

After the two members leave the old master then hops off the bar counter and decides to go to his office and think about the matter quietly.

At a table near the bar a few members of the next generation of Fairy Tails brightest were enjoying a conversation of their own; they were Bickslow a boy with black hair with patches of blue in it who was wearing dark blue shorts, a black short sleeve with a skull on the front, and Freed a boy with shoulder length green hair who was wearing a pair of black dress shorts, a long-sleeve white dress shirt under a purple vest with a matching purple dress coat, the latter who was reading a book as he conversed with his friend.

"Hey, Freed," Bickslow said, causing the other to look up from his book. "Mind if I ask you something?"

"Yes, what is it?" Freed asked.

"Do you think you could oh I don't know REMOVE THESE RUNES OF YOURS!" He screamed while pulling up the shirt he was wearing to reveal a set of runes that were on his chest. "I mean why do I have to be the only one with them, huh? I mean I know I went a little over with my babies, but it was all in good fun ya know."

Freed let out a deep sigh before looking at Bickslow with half lidded eyes " You know and good well they have nothing to do with your babies, even though the runes that disabled your use of them is a plus, but you had almost spoiled everything a few days ago when you almost told Naruto the surprise." He then looked down in his book before speaking again. "Besides I believe everyone is enjoying a little extra silence, even though the sound of fighting is still going on."

"Come on you could at least change the rules for them a little, eh? Besides you and myself no one else can hear me."

"That was the intention of my runes I placed on you, it's to ensure you don't accidently ruin the surprise. Besides you should be grateful, I only had them set to whenever Naruto was a certain distance and until today or would you prefer to be mute forever." Freed looked at him with a smirk.

Bickslow began to let out a low growl. "Oi, Ever help me out over." Bickslow had yelled to get the attention of a twin-tailed brunette wearing a green dress with flower frills at the bottom, white closed toe sandals and a pair of black-rimmed glasses who was sitting at a different table.

Said girl turned around slowly with a blank look on her face. Slowly her hand began to rise before it cupped behind her ear. "Huh did you say something, I don't think I heard you quite well. You're going to have to speak up a little Bickslow." Evergreen had responded to the boy with a mocking tone in her voice before continuing "If you don't have anything to say just remain quite like a good little boy ok." Evergreen watched as Bickslow ranted inaudibly for mocking him.

"It isn't wise to taunt him Evergreen," Freed said turning his attention to her. "I seem to recall you being the one, that was involved in his situation becoming like this were you not." The brunette then gained a blank expression trying to feign ignorance. Freed just sighs and goes back to reading while ducking under a random stool sent his way.

"Oh yeah," Evergreen said, "How come Laxus isn't here? He's usually the first person here alongside the master."

Freed responded as he read, "He said he had something to take care of and he'll be back later. He said it was very important that he did it alone."

Evergreen nodded saying ok as she went back to her own business. Suddenly the doors to the guild burst open causing everyone to stop what they were doing and turn their attention to see who it was as said person made sure their presence was known.

"I'M HERE!"

-X-

At that time the one known, as Laxus Dreyar was seen walking out of what appeared to have been a jewelry store. "Thanks, mister I'll be back to pick it up later on today, so make sure it's wrapped up for me, please."

"Yeah you got it, kid." The owner of the store responded. "Oh and say hello to your grandfather for me ok."

"Ok," Laxus says closing the door behind him. He then heads in the direction that leads back to the guild while thinking to himself as he walked. 'Yosh, everything is all set for my present to Naruto. All that's left is to head to head back to the guild and wait for him so we can begin today's training.' Laxus let out a sigh and smirked 'But still to say he's younger than me and everyone else, Naruto has seriously been giving his all when we train, that he'll probably surpass most of the adult's once he gets to my age, of course, only time will tell on that one. Although in terms of physical abilities he's better with speed and stamina but in terms of magical abilities that'll have to wait until Jii-san and Porlyusica-san says its ok, but I think Naruto has become less impatient to learn magic so they might let him start soon.' "This might get him to stop badgering me to always teach him a new…"

Laxus then stops walking, along with his thoughts upon realizing what he just said and breaks out into a full sprint for the guildhall with only one word going through his head. 'Crap, crap, crap, crap!'

-X-

"I'm back," was all Laxus could say after he opened the doors to the guild as he hunched over panting, before looking up only to be met with a double heel drop kick causing him to be sent flying a couple of feet and landing on his back. He quickly sat up rubbing his face with both hands before seeing who the culprit was. "Ok, who kicked me?"

He looked up to see a very upset Naruto glaring at him, and slowly waved his hand at the younger blonde."Yo, Naruto."

"You're late!" The boy screamed with an annoyed expression on his face. "Where the heck were you? You promised to show me a new move today remember or were you gonna forget and I think I wouldn't show up today."

"No, no it was nothing like that at all Naruto," said Laxus nervously, waving his hand. Naruto crossed his arms, still glaring.

"Oh yeah, then why are you late?" Naruto asked.

The older boy then put on a thinking pose with his hand on his chin. Everyone watched the event knowing it was coming when the younger boy showed up ready for the older boy to be there, only to see he wasn't and slowly become upset as hours went by, because they know how impatient Naruto can be at times. Laxus then got an idea and slammed his fist into his hand. "Because Naruto it wouldn't be fair if I just showed you the move huh?" This caught the younger boys attention before Laxus continued, "So I propose a deal or challenge if you will."

Most of the guild that was still listening to the conversation wanted to know what sort of challenge Laxus had for Naruto, as the boy himself began to show intrigue. "What kind of challenge?"

"Its quite simple really, all you have to do is beat someone in the guild," seeing the boy become eager Laxus quickly raised his hand before he said anything. "But the thing is I get to choose your opponent and I choose…" he smirked eyeing Bickslow sitting at a table with Freed "Bickslow." This caused the younger boy to grin widely, and at that moment Laxus smirked knowing Naruto would accept after hearing that since Bickslow had gotten a new doll that the younger boy wanted to fight.

Naruto then said, "You're on, and if I win you won't only have to show me your move but you also have to buy me a large bowl of any kind of ramen."

"Deal, but if you lose 500 laps around the guild," Laxus replied. The younger of the two nodded in acceptance as they shook each other's hands sealing the deal. "Oh wait. Yo, Bickslow! "He grinned calling the boys name getting his attention, "You game for a match with Naruto."

Freed then released his runes on Bickslow allowing him to speak. Bickslow then jumped up smirking, "Hell Yeah! But don't expect me to go easy on you Naruto because I'm bringing out the big guns." He howled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." The younger boy replied. Suddenly, the whole guild got into an uproar and started placing bets on who would win; some claiming Bickslow, others Naruto. They then started to make their way out of the guild to go somewhere for the fight.

-Makarov's Office-

The noise from the guild members were heard by Makarov from inside his office but he figured it was the usual rough housing and stared down at a lacrima on his desk, that had an image of a man with a muscular build in it.

"Sounds like the guild is still the same as usual Makarov. That's good I'm glad everyone doing well on that end, to be honest, I miss being near the younger generation to help watch over them. I especially miss you, Goldmine, Bob, Yajima, and Porlyusica of course I did run into Bob on my trip, he's doing well as usual." The man spoke with a kind smile on his face before continuing "We had some good times didn't we eh Makarov?"

The old master nodded smiling as well, "Indeed we did old friend." Makarov then became serious before speaking again, "I sensed something inside the city earlier that seemed similar to what you told me the last time you contacted me." The person in the lacrima soon donned a shocked expression.

"What are certain?" He asked.

"It was faint, but it felt similar _his_ magic, but I can't be for sure because it disappeared the moment it entered Magnolia, almost like it didn't want anyone to know where it's exact location was," Makarov replied, before a short silence covered the room.

The man in the lacrima then broke the silence. "This isn't good Makarov if they are in the city they may be planning to strike there as well. What you felt might have been a few of their troops tasked to scouting the area but they wouldn't risk entering a city where a guild is unless something is worth taking. From what I've heard is that they mostly go after either villages or small towns where guilds aren't present. They've been doing their best to avoid detection from the council by making it seem like a random dark guild attacking but I doubt they'll be able to for long and also the lack of bodies and signs of people being dragged away."

Makarov then became wide-eyed with concern, "Are you saying they're kidnapping people? What purpose could they need them for?"

The man in the lacrima sighed, "I don't know, but I intend to find out. Makarov you must keep your eyes open for anyone suspicious and I'll see what I can find on my end."

"I will. I'll also make sure everyone isn't alone at nights whenever they go home. At least until this is dealt with," was Makarov's response as he prepared to cut off the lacrima, but before he could the man spoke again.

"Oh and Makarov tell young Naruto I wish him a happy birthday as well, it still surprises me a little knowing Porlyusica has a grandson," The man chuckled. "It would have been nice to have met him once, from what I hear he's a very interesting child."

"He sure is, Rob," Makarov said. "He already plans to join the guild when he gets older and Laxus has been helping him train so he is already on his way to becoming a promising mage."

Rob chuckled, "That sounds good. I look forward to hearing more about it when the time comes."

"Agreed," Makarov said, "Please contact me when you find out more about what's going on, ok."

"I will," Rob, said before the lacrima cut off leaving Makarov to his thoughts once again.

Sighing Makarov leaned back in his chair. 'Something dark is coming to Magnolia, something dark indeed. I have to make sure everyone is prepared when it decides to act.'

* * *

A.N That's a wrap on chapter 3 folks an evil presence has come to Magnolia seeking out Ivan but for what purpose and next time the battle between Naruto and Bickslow will commence

read, review, questions and if you need to flame then do so if you wish not gonna stop you from doing so it is your choice

See you next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

Please support the official release

* * *

Ch.4 **Memories Resurface; Naruto vs. Bickslow**

* * *

-Field near Magnolia-

A gentle breeze began to blow across a grassy flower-filled field, as a small crowd of people had gathered watching two people stand in front of them with eager anticipation. One was a short child with blonde hair and three whisker marks adorning both of his cheeks. The other one was slightly taller with black and blue hair. The two boys have been staring at each other, silently sizing up the other each with a grinning smirk on their faces. They both stood a good 10 feet apart from each other in the field waiting for some sort of signal that would break the silence; those around were in the same boat.

The silence was then broken as Freed walked in between the two from the crowd and spoke loud enough for all to hear, "The rules are simple, the two of you will fight each other one on one. You are allowed to use any skills, tools, and weapons or magic you have at your disposal, however, any form of cheating from either one of you will immediately count as that person loss." He looked to see both Naruto and Bickslow nod before continuing, "The match will be decided when either opponent admits defeat, is no longer able to fight or has fallen out of bounds. Do you both understand?" freed then saw the two then nods in agreement, before walking back by everyone before continuing explain everything to everyone.

However, no one was aware of a shadowy presence that was quietly observing them.

In a nearby tree, a mysterious figure had appeared and smirked at the Fairy Tail mages who were listening to Freed speak. He cocked an eyebrow and let out a slight chuckle, "Well now," he said, "What could the little fairies be up to, hmm." He then noticed Bickslow and Naruto in front of the crowd getting in a battle ready position.

'What's this now?' he questioned looking at the two from his position. 'Are they waiting for those little ones to start a match or something? Oh, how adorable. I had planned to just observe them from their guild, hoping to catch them in action there, but this is just… _Meraviglioso_! Even more so since it's the little ones after leader told me to see if they may be able to prove of some use to us.' "But first let's see what they're made of, **_Aimajiku: Sukyana-me_**." The figures eyes began to glow an emerald green with a yellow four point crosshair symbol appearing in them. The symbols then turned as if they were focusing in a clockwise rotation, as the figures gaze honed in on Bickslow first.

A Cheshire-like grin then stretched upon his face as he thought to himself 'My, my for someone so young he certainly has a large amount of magic in his reserves. Of course, this is Fairy Tail so it really shouldn't be that surprising to me that even the children here would be capable wielding such power, or maybe more.' He continued thinking while he was observing the eldest of the two youths. 'Although, the fact I can't see any elemental type magic is a bit of a letdown, I can spot a bit of seith magic in him. With a bit of training, he could prove to be a very powerful S-class, of course, only time might tell but for now this information could prove useful later. Now... little whisker fairy lets see what you have to offer.' The second the figure turned his eyes towards the young blonde, he immediately frowned seeing the size of the boys magical container as well as his reserves; Naruto's container had resembled the size of a tennis ball.

He let out a deep sigh, "How sad, it seems not all of the little fairies have strong enough wings to be able to fly apparently. It's a shame really, but there's no hope of him lasting long in this bout let alone become a mage, his body wouldn't be to handle using strong magic or spells and if the other decides to use magic it would most definitely be the end." Just then Bickslow's magic suddenly flared signaling the match was about to begin. "And it seems it's showtime".

-X-

Everyone soon began to cheer the two boys, as the match was getting ready to begin. Bickslow smirked showing his teeth as he looked at Naruto who returned the smirk in kind. "Oi, Naruto! Don't expect me to take it easy on you just because you are younger, cause I'm bring out the big guns early in this fight."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." The young blonde replied with pure excitement lacing his voice, before settling into a crouching stance. He then started thinking to himself; ' Once I beat Bickslow it'll show everyone how strong I've gotten and once I learn my own magic I'll surpass everyone,' he then took a quick glance to his left, before looking back ahead 'and be just like Laxus.'

"You know, he only wishes to one day catch up to you right," Evergreen said looking at Laxus.

"Yeah I know but," Laxus replied with a short pause, "I also want to know if he's capable of surpassing me, it's one of the reasons I have him going up against Bickslow right now. Because if he can beat him then Naruto will be a step closer to being a strong mage."

Evergreen raised an eyebrow looking at him, "if that's one of them, then what's the other reason?"

Laxus then put his hands behind his head as he answered the brunette, "The other reason is quite simple actually, just showing him my magic isn't going to help him become a better mage and teaching him my moves will probably cause people to think he's doing nothing but train to be exactly like me." Pausing Laxus's expression had become serious. "I want to see, no better yet I want everyone to see that Naruto is capable of not only forming but also following his own path." He turned his head to look at Evergreen only to see her smiling mischievously at him with a wicked laugh. "What?" he asked with a blank expression.

"Bupupupu, someone's trying to sound wiser than they think they are." This resulted in a scoff as a respond from the young lightning mage before the brunette spoke up again. "But you might be right though, I want to know how much stronger he'll be too by following his own path and the only way to do that is by overcoming either a difficult obstacle or a rival. The question is how prepared he'll be you know."

"Don't worry when the time comes he will be."

"How do you know he won't give up when the time comes," Evergreen replied.

"Because that's the sort of person Naruto is he won't stop until he accomplishes what he set out to do," Laxus said. Evergreen chuckled as she nodded in agreement before both returned to watch the match that was beginning.

-X-

Bickslow slowly closed his eyes as he allowed his magic to funnel into them. " ** _Figure Eyes_**." He uttered as he quickly opened his eyes to reveal his pupils had suddenly become green. "Come!" He yelled while lifting his left hand into the air. As if being summoned something from the sky had landed behind him with enough force to cause a small crater to form and dust to be kicked up in the field. "Allow me to introduce you all to my newest and brightest baby," he paused as the dust began settle around him and what fell slowly revealing it to be a human shaped figure standing at least 6'7", midnight black spiky hair with gold streaks, it's face was partially covered by worn looking bandages with the exception of one red eye that was revealed, it also wore a black cloak that seemed to be torn at the bottom of it, the figures hands and arms were bandaged as well with metal tips on his fingers. Everyone watched in shock as the figure that fell from the sky stood in the clearing dust. "This," Bickslow started up again drawing everyone's attention back to him "Is Karas!"

Looking back slightly Bickslow called to Karas causing the strange figure to look down at him, "Say hello to everyone Karas." Heeding the command that was given to it, Karas turned its body towards the other guild members giving a slight bow as it looked at them but as it did an ominous clicking sound of gears resonated in everyone's ears. The sound caused made a few of the guild members feel a tad uncomfortable but its mysterious appearance kept their eyes filled with intrigue. It seemed as if it produced its own aura it looked at everyone allowing it to wash over all who looked upon it. However as everyone's focus was on the doll they missed the many expressions on the young blonde's face that seemed to be frozen at the opposite end of the arena of runes.

Naruto's mind for some reason or another had become a blank as his body felt slightly stiff after the arrival of Bickslow's new doll his eyes had seemed as though they had been glazed over as well, but it wasn't because it scared him, oh no it was the sound that it made. The sound had caused a strange feeling inside to stir and slightly tug at his mind. The feeling resembled something on the edge of nostalgia causing the young blonde question why in thought. 'What's going on?' He thought as the feeling sent out a pulsing sensation as it pulled. 'Why does my body feel strange all of a sudden it's like something's causing my body to boil all over, but how come instead of hurting it…feels calming. It's like I've felt this feeling before but why is that?' He questioned. Then suddenly a voice began to ring loudly in his ears, as the unknown sensations grasp grew stronger around him.

As his eyes color returned to normal, he followed the voice's location to where Bickslow had supposed to have been but saw that the older boy was no longer there and replaced by someone else entirely. The person in front of him now wore a black full-body suit, matching fingerless gloves and what appeared to be violet color face paint.

As he continued to look at him he spotted a metal plate with a symbol in the middle of it on the hood of the person's suit. Suddenly, an image of him or he believed it to be him, the boy in front of him and two others flashed before his eyes: one was a girl with blonde hair done up in what appeared to be two short ponytails, wearing a short-sleeved black kimono with a slit on both sides, fingerless gloves and what looked like a giant fan on her back, the other was a boy with auburn hair, wearing a crimson red coat with matching pants, and a very large gourd on his back. Naruto saw how the four of them were smiling before the image began to fade into another, revealing two people with identical bowl-cut haircuts, and bushy eyebrows. This caused a slight smile from Naruto for a reason unknown to him, but he welcomed nonetheless. The two figures both wore green jumpsuits striking a thumbs-up pose causing his smile to evolve into a grin. As Naruto watched the images the feeling had slowly been pulling him further towards it into what seemed to be a large pool.

-X-

The images suddenly came to an abrupt end at the voice of Evergreen calling his name and bringing him back to his senses, as something appeared to be circling around him and suddenly casting a shadow from above him.

Luckily, Naruto did or he would have been unable to dodge the backhanded punch from Karas in time. 'Shit that would've hurt if I didn't notice it in time,' he thought after getting back into stance from the dodge, 'But still what was that strange feeling from before and who was those people? They seemed so familiar but why was that?' The whiskered face blonde then turned his attention to Bickslow who was standing at the other end of the runes that surrounded them and back to Karas who was looking back at him as well, while still in the place Naruto had moved from. 'Whatever it was I'll figure that out later but first…' "I'll take care of you!" Naruto began to crouch down before launching himself towards Karas with cat-like speed.

As soon as he was within range Naruto leaped up with an uppercut screaming, " ** _Shoryuken_**!" Everyone watched as Naruto hit Karas in the jaw, following it up with a spinning kick to chest sending the bandaged doll flying a few feet. Seeing his attack giving him a good distance away from Karas Naruto started running towards Bickslow to take care of his opponent with near lighting speed.

'So it took a near surprise attack to get you to act, eh Naruto. Then bring it on,' Bickslow thought as the young boy sped towards him, before sporting a grin. "But don't think it's gonna be that easy to immobilize Karas with a little kick like that."

Said doll had righted itself from the kick it had received and pulled out a large wooden sword like object from its body. It then gave chase after the blonde.

As Naruto made his way to take on Bickslow directly the feeling from before began to act again with a much stronger hold and following it everything around him began to slow as the area around him changed. 'It's happening again.' Suddenly a man with a fairly large build wearing a that covered the lower half of his face attempted to attack him with a buster sized sword that had a curve near one of its ends. Every instinct told Naruto to duck quickly as the man swung the blade in a horizontal motion, Naruto then proceeded to counterattack by kicking him in the chest but just as he done so he hit by a right hook by someone else causing him to slide on the ground for a good bit from the impact.

As he slowly stood back up rubbing cheek, his eyes slowly widened seeing the one who hit him. At first he thought it was his opponent using his doll causing him to see these images and people, however, the feeling that continued to pull him told him otherwise and that the person in front of him now was not Bickslow. The man in front of him wore a black coat with red clouds on them, he had multiple piercings not only in his face but also his ears, his hair was a dark orange that blew in the quiet wind that passed, but the thing that caused a slight sweat of fear from Naruto was his eyes that were purple with multiple rings surrounding the pupil in the center. As the sensation grew stronger, images of both men hurting or killing people he felt he knew played in his mind one by one. With each step, they took a pulse of the pain they inflicted resonated in Naruto causing his mind to ache. 'Stop.' They didn't listening and continued towards him causing Naruto to begin gripping his face from the pain of it all. 'Please, make it stop. This feeling it hurts too much.' They continued still. 'Why is this happening? Please, just stop hurting them. Leave them alone.' The feeling kept growing and pulling him causing the young blonde to forget completely where he truly was and allow the two men to get into striking range.

As soon as neared him an image of six people looking similar to the man with orange appeared around a girl with lavender colored hair and each took out a black metal rod. 'Don't do it. Stop it.' They all jumped in the air and began to descend in slow motion. The girl looked at him with a quiet smile on her face but he could only return it with one of pain as the ones who had surrounded her each planted a rod in her body killing her and causing Naruto to shout loudly in his mind as his magic container had expanded due to the pulsing of the unknown sensation. ' **I SAID STOOOOP!** ' Naruto's body went slightly limp as the feeling consumed him and took over.

-X-

"No sleeping in the middle of a battle Naruto!" Bickslow yelled as he and Karas began their attacks but became surprised at how quickly he sidestepped both the punch and blunt blade. "Ho, if its gonna be like that then let's see if you can keep going with all that dodging," he said, as him and Karas began to quicken their assault.

To everyone's surprise, Naruto proceeded to dodge blow for blow with relative ease, with the exception of being hit a few times earning him a few bruises.

-X-

"Amazing," one of the guild members said as they watched the fight, "They're really going at all of the sudden."

"I know right, it was slow going at first with Naruto spacing out a few times but just look at how he's keeping up Bickslow's attacks." Another responded. "Who knows it might end with him winning."

"Wrong," Freed said gaining the others attention, "the fight is just beginning, look." He then pointed back towards the fight just as Naruto backhanded both Bickslow and Karas after blocking one of their attacks. The watched as the young blonde attempted to gain distance as Karas quickly reclosed the gap between them and the two continued matching blow for blow as they moved around the field in a blur, while Bickslow stayed back allowing Karas to wear Naruto down with a smirk before join them as well. "The two of them still want to keep going." Freed's expression became serious. 'There's also that feeling from before, it felt like a short but large burst of magical energy. I don't know if the others felt it because of how quickly it happened, but I'll keep it to myself for now.'

"Freed is right." Laxus voiced, "They aren't going to stop after throwing a few punches or gaining some bruises after a few minutes. They'll stop once they show each other all they got because that's how we all are."

"I couldn't have agreed more," a voice said from behind them.

They all looked to see their smiling as he walked towards them. "I had wondered where you all went to since it got quiet in the guild hall all of a sudden and to my surprise to find you all out here." After getting to the front of the crowd, Makarov gazed at the ongoing match and noticed the increase in Naruto's strength. "It also seems I arrived in time for the main event." Everyone then watched as Naruto began a combo of rapid kicks and punches on Bickslow.

Unable to keep up with the younger boys flurry of combos, Bickslow decided to get out of it by using Karas to attack from the side and force Naruto away from him. "Man, Naruto seriously isn't holding back." He said panting. "I mean all over a sudden it felt like I was fighting another person entirely and the way he moves is just wild. He seriously got me good with some of those hits." He rubbed a bruise that stung cheek along with a trickle of blood from his lip. "I honestly didn't think he had this much energy in him and add to fact he's fast and constantly moving it's getting harder to keep him pinned in one spot for too long," He then smirked "then I guess the only way to end this is to use that, Karas: **_Disassemble_**!"

As commanded Karas begun to disconnect his head, torso, and lower half in unison. The torso after disconnecting opened up to release a smaller body that reattached itself with the head, while the torso produced three more limbs beside the arms that were still attached as well as a spider's head transforming itself into a spider, and the lower half had combined the legs and extended itself producing a snake head and connected the blade from before to its tail end becoming a menacing snake. This caused some members to stare widely with stars in their in their eyes with excitement. The three dolls that were just one stood in front of their master guarding him as well as awaiting the next command.

"I told you I wasn't gonna hold back Naruto so take this, now, **_DELTA FORMATION_**!"

Receiving their order the three pieces of Karas rushed to quickly surround Naruto while keeping an equal distance from each other. Everyone watched, as whenever the boy had attempted to escape from between them one would always force him back to the middle from his blindside. This went on for a few minutes before the dolls stopped. Seeing this Naruto attempted to escape once more, but before he could they shot out a beam of light towards each other and the air erecting a pyramid of light which acted as a barrier trapping him inside.

Bickslow began to speak to the caged Naruto as he walked towards the barrier. "This is my **_Bermuda Barrier_** anything I trap within it won't be able to escape without my command," Bickslow smirked once he was close enough to the barrier while looking at the young boy who had ceased all movement before continuing. "So are ready to give up or should I, he raised a hand preparing to snap his fingers, "end this by activating my final move".

-X-

After a few minutes and the wind quietly blew, Naruto had yet to respond to Bickslow's earlier statement. Even the yells the from a few guild members encouraging him to keep going and don't give in didn't elicit a respond from the whiskered child. Some thought he was just waiting for Bickslow to let his guard down and drop the barrier before making his move while some became slightly worried: Makarov, Freed, Evergreen, and Laxus were among those individuals. However what they didn't know was that for the entirety of the fight Naruto's body had been fighting as though the one it belonged to was no longer inside but instead somewhere else entirely unable to hear them calling out to him.

-Naruto's Mindscape-

After the strange feeling from before continuous pulling, Naruto finds himself partially submerged on his back in water inside an unknown area that feels completely devoid of both lights as well as the life of those he knew. As he felt himself drifting, he began to think.

"I don't know…where I am anymore. After that feeling from before dragged me here it feels as though I started to forget some things, even how it all happened or why." He looked up at the endless ceiling trying to remember. "It must've happened when those people started appearing," he let out a small tear before continuing, "I wonder why they seemed so familiar to me, especially the two who attacked me." He grimaced remembering the pain that came from the image of seeing those two men before returning to a relaxed face. "And for some reason they disappeared the second the feeling got stronger." He felt the feeling beginning to pull him further under the water until only his face was above it and looked to his submerged arms as if seeing if they would move. "My body won't even respond to me anymore like it's completely decided to give up on me and let the feeling take over." He looked up again, "Maybe…I should do the same and just give up, and there's nothing wrong with that, right." He slowly began to close his eyes allowing the feeling to take him.

"Naruto!" Suddenly a voice in the distance caused him to quickly reopen his eyes, "To think you would be willing to give up so easily like this gaki. Hmph was everything you said all talk or is this some joke. I mean seriously what would all the people who believed in you think if you choose to go back on your word all of a sudden and all because of something as little as this." The voice began sounding as if it was getting closer. "You took on things bigger and much worse remember. Of course that was, the old days." The voice let out a short chuckle.

Naruto looked around as much as he could searching for the voice's location. 'That voice I heard it somewhere before, but where.'

Eventually, Naruto's eyes spotted a figure with long white spiky hair that stretched down to their legs and while also hiding whomever the face belonged to; the figure also wore an all white kimono that resembled the ones worn by the deceased. "You," was all the young blonde could say before the figure spoke while smiling down at him.

"Yo, it has been a while hasn't it, Naruto."

* * *

A.N Yes folks chapter four ends with this here cliffhanger why for dramatic purposes and obvious reasons so don't worry the fight isn't over...yet

now for the moves list except for those people already know the abilities of(unless anybody wants to know them I'll just reupdate this with them in it

 _ **Aimajiku: Sukyana-me (Eye magic: Scanner eyes)-** Allows the user to scan who or what is in their visions magical ability or size of their magical container_

 _ **Disassemble-**_ Karas's ability when commanded causes him to separate into multiple parts which then reform into different dolls

 _ **Delta Formation-**_ One of Karas's commands when in disassemble mode allowing the three pieces to keep an opponent trapped between them for a three-pronged attack

 _ **Bermuda Barrier-**_ Is a pyramid shaped barrier made of light that is formed from connecting beams shot out from the parts of Karas when in Delta Formation. The barrier cannot be destroyed by normal attacks or means, but it can be brought down by Bickslows command or by a much stronger force that it can't tolerate.

Ok so that takes care of this chapter oh one more thing it involves the pairing situation I chose to do it this way you guys put the names of any female character in your review or PM one for each person and the character that has the most names will be put into a poll (I know why don't I just do a poll, reason there's a lot of females in fairy tail and also I want you guys to have a little choice in who ol'Naruto boy ends up making copy's with lol old reference I heard somewhere of course how that happens still boils down to me writing it out) another thing there might keyword might be a chapter on where old fox head has been for the last few years when or if only time will tell

until then stay Deviant and also...

Read, review, ask questions and if you need to flame then do so if you wish not gonna stop you from doing so it is your choice

See you next chapter (Matane)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** The following is a non-profit fan-base work of fiction

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

Please support the official release

* * *

Ch.5 **A visitor from the past: Jiraiya the Sennin**

* * *

-Naruto's Mindscape-

"Yo, long time no see, eh gaki."

Those were the only words uttered by the mysterious white-haired man before a long silence followed as he looked down at the blonde child who's gaze was frozen to the man's form like frost on a window. A small yet kind smile had begun to grace the man's face, it being the only thing the young boy was able to see and yet it caused him to return a smile of his own.

The man the slowly crouched down towards him.

"You've certainly haven't changed since the last time I saw you. I mean look at you, still the same energetic kid as you've always been, been whiskers and all". The man let out a crooning sigh as his smile widened. "It's really good to be able to see you again, Naruto. I can't tell you how happy I am too-".

"Um," said Naruto, causing the man to stare at the young boy's confused expression.

"Hm, What is it?"

"I'm sorry to ask this but do I know you?"

The man's jaw dropped, upon hearing realizing what he heard before slowly pointing at himself. "Don't you remember who I am? It's me."

Naruto just shook his head. "Sorry".

A sigh was heard from the man as he turned around, to stand up and scratch his head. He then thought to himself. 'So this was what _he_ meant. Even if some of his memories start to resurface, he won't truly remember until he's ready. I guess it was a good idea for me to come then, wouldn't those two feeling heartbroken over something like this.' He sighed smiling. 'But still, I really am glad I was able to see him again. Got to be sure to tell them he's doing all right so they can stop worrying for now. Especially, that mother of his.'

As the man thought to himself a small wave of nostalgia and happiness began to slowly wash over Naruto. Although he couldn't remember the man's name just being close to him caused a sensed of nostalgia, that made him forget where he was.

He then started to feel something ache inside him. The aching felt as though he was attempting to walk across hot coals barefoot. He didn't know why but it was if the feeling was trying to get him to recall who the man was. The aching surged through his body starting from his feet until it began to resonate loudly in his head.

Naruto's eyes widened, as he heard a voice "His name is-". Tears began to build up in his eyes, before forming streams that gently flowed towards the mass of water he had forgotten he was laying in as he recalled something the man had told him.

-X-

"Never go back on your word…and never give up. That is your nindo and as your mentor I have no business whining! Because, the nindo of the student should the master's as well! Isn't that so, Naruto?"

-X-

"That's right…Ero-Sennin." He continued staring at the white haired man as images of the two of them together came into his head, causing more tears to obscure his vision. However, the tears he felt weren't of sadness but instead of happiness that he glad welcomed.

Upon hearing the young blondes words the man slowly dropped his hand as he froze donning a hard expression.

Slowly turning around, he looked down at Naruto as one of his eyes revealed themselves from behind his cloud-white hair, giving the boy what seemed like an unintentional glare. "What did you just say?" He asked.

Naruto's expression quickly fell under the glare. Though it wasn't his intention to insult the man by calling him such a name, but when he opened his mouth it was what preceded to come out.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said apologetically. "I didn't really mean to call you a pervert. I had actually meant to-".

The man quickly raised a hand to stop the young blonde's speech before he lowered it back down. He then turned around taking five steps away from the boy, before looking up at the never-ending dark ceiling.

He sighed. "Let's get one thing, straight kid, I am not a pervert…" he paused turning around striking a kabuki pose. I am the Great Super Pervert also known as one the Legendary Sennin, the Great Toad Sage, Jiraiya!"

Naruto just stared at the man, who now revealed himself as Jiraiya with a blank expression before speaking slowly. "Wait, you're not upset that I accidently called you a pervert", said Naruto. Jiraiya just shook his head. "How come?"

"One reason, because if someone calls me a pervert I take it as a compliment because I have no shame in what I do, and that is to appreciate the beautiful, glorious and bodacious body of the female form." Naruto looked on as Jiraiya had a look of glee as the white-haired sage envisioned a crowd of women in various swimsuits.

'He really is a pervert.' Naruto thought. 'Some things never change, honestly, you would think after all these years he would. Huh, wait why did I say that?' Before he could ponder the thought, his attention was brought back to Jiraiya who was calling him.

"Did you hear me Naruto", Jiraiya asked.

"Huh"

Jiraiya sighed. "I said I was disappointed with you."

"Huh, why?"

"I'm disappointed because you just gave up without giving your all in that fight. Honestly, you were never that bad in a fight, even on your bad days nothing fazed you, no, you just kept going. But of course, I can't really blame you, you didn't expect those memories to cause you to lose your grip on your body." Jiraiya then looked down to see the confused look on Naruto's face.

"Wait those were memories", Naruto asked as he remembered the images from before.

Jiraiya nodded in response. "Yes, they were but it's too soon for you to know about them." Before Naruto could why that was Jiraiya raised his hand, shaking his head. "I know you have questions about them, but sadly I'm not the one with the answers so I can't give them to you." Naruto's expression saddened before looking at Jiraiya who begun to kneel next to him. "Listen Naruto, in time you'll understand everything that's happening but, for now, I believe it's better for you to continue enjoying the life you have now and the memories that come with them ok?"

Naruto nodded, "Ok".

"Good, because it looks like you could use a help little if you're gonna enjoy it and get back out there."

It was then Naruto arched an eyebrow and tilted his head. "What do you mean, Ero-sennin?"

The toad sage face palmed, 'Does he not realize where he is or did he forget he was brought here.' "Naruto try moving your arm."

Not seeing the point Naruto just did as he was told, and tried moving. As he attempted to move one of his arms he noticed it felt heavy for some reason as if weights were on it. Upon looking to see why he realized once again where he was; he noticed he was still lying in the large mass of water from within the unknown space. 'No way, I'm still here why can't I move?' He thought while attempting to move again, although it seemed useless.

Jiraiya watched as Naruto began to struggle with a gaze so focused it rivaled hawks. He watched until a slight flicker began to appear on the young blondes limbs, causing him to hmm to himself as the flicker made itself resemble chains.

As Jiraiya watched Naruto began to voice his thoughts out loud believing he was thinking them.

"I have to, I have to get out of here. I still haven't shown them how strong I've become, even if it's only a little bit. I want to show them, no. I have to show them that I can become a strong mage too, like Laxus, Ever-nee, Freed-nii, Bick-nii, Makarov-jii and everyone else in the guild." As Naruto's thoughts were spoken, Jiraiya smiled remembering the old days and what came from the boy's mouth next made him proud as the boy's old master.

"Because I want everyone to see not only my will but also my strength to protect everyone in the guild. Because I love everyone in Fairy Tail, I want to stand with them when they fight, I want to pick them up if they've fallen and need a shoulder to lean on, I want to keep them safe from whoever or whatever dares to do them harm even at the cost of my body being broken or worse in exchange. Also, I don't want Baa-chan to worry about me whenever I'm away I want her to see me standing strong and make her proud that her grandsons a mage who protects others. Because the will of Fairy Tail is mine as well and that's to protect our family and I won't let anybody hurt my family." Naruto's body began to slowly sit up through the force restricting him, with pure determination coursing through him. "That's why I'm going to fight and not only that but I'm going to win. I'm going to protect everyone and everything I care about because that's…that's."

An older version of Naruto then appeared next to its younger counterpart speaking with it in unison.

"My way as a mage."

"My shinobi way."

Hearing the unison of the two voice's determination brought a smile on the old sages face. Jiraiya then placed his hand on Naruto's chest, halting the boy's attempts to forcefully free himself from the invisible bindings.

'So, you haven't given up yet, huh' Jiraiya chuckled with a thought. 'Then as your master, it's my duty to ensure that you remain on the path that you've chosen!' Tugging with all his might, Jiraiya gripped Naruto's shirt and began lifting him out of the water.

-X-

Outside Naruto's mindscape, the arm on his physical body began to twitch, as his hand slowly grip into a fist.

-X-

As Jiraiya pulled him Naruto could feel his become lighter; the invisible chains were beginning to relinquish their hold on his body. One by one the chains came off his arms and legs, with the one around torso remaining.

'So the last one's going be a fighter, huh' Jiraiya thought as the chain tightened up and began to pull Naruto down. 'Sorry but this kid still has things to do, so, for now, I'm gonna have to ask you…TO HAND HIM OVER!' With one hard and final yank Jiraiya sent Naruto flying out of the water behind him, breaking the chain in the process.

"Whoa," Naruto yelled as Jiraiya flung him, before realizing he was free. "Wait, I'm free. Alright!"

Just as Naruto was about to land on the water's surface, Jiraiya broke the chain in half the second it was visible, causing the half still in the water to sink into it while the one around Naruto to let go, before doing the same.

"Now then let's get you oof," Jiraiya looked down to see Naruto hugging him, to which caused him to smile before return it.

"Thanks, Ero-sensei".

Jiraiya smirked. "Alright, alright let's get you out of here. You have a match to win don't ya?"

"Yeah," Naruto replied slowly pulling out the hug looking down feeling a tightening in his chest.

Jiraiya looked puzzled. "What's wrong Naruto?"

"What's going to happen when I leave from here, you know from this place? Will I…will I remember any of this, remember you."

Jiraiya sighed. "Naruto, when you leave from this place you'll wake up, and be back out there. And when that happens I'm sorry but your memories of this place will disappear."

Naruto's bodily shook slightly hearing that once he left he would forget the person he started remembering. Seeing this Jiraiya gripped the boy's shoulders causing him to look up, with tears beginning to form in his eyes. "I know it's hard but, for now, this will be goodbye until we meet again, ok." Naruto shook his head in response. Jiraiya then got an idea. "Naruto hold out your hand there's something I want to give, something to remember me by."

As Naruto held out his hand, Jiraiya took it and placed it between his own sending a slight pulse into Naruto's before letting go.

Feeling the pulse enter his body Naruto stared at the palm of his hand before hearing something echo. ' _Rasengan_ '. It was the only word that came to mind as Naruto felt something begin to form in the center of his palm; the object feeling spherical in shape and was constantly moving as though it was alive. The feeling suddenly stopped before he looked to see a smiling Jiraiya who begun to glow.

"Ero-sensei, what's happening to you," Naruto asked in concern.

Jiraiya smiled at the blonde. "It seems my time here is up Naruto, I have to get going but don't worry I promise we'll meet again someday ok."

"Yeah, I'll be waiting," Naruto, replied wiping away the tears that had formed, before flashing a toothy grin.

"Yeah," said Jiraiya. 'You're going to be just fine Naruto,' he thought. He looked down seeing his body slowly fade. 'It's a little sad I didn't have a lot more time to spend with you, but I think it was still good all things considered I only came to check up on you.' He put his hand on Naruto's blonde locks and rubbed it. 'I'll, at least, be able to tell _them_ you are ok, hopefully, that'll put _her_ at ease.' He then removed his hand, 'Sorry I couldn't do much but give you the feeling of using the Rasengan again hopefully you'll be able to use in this world just be sure to practice with it to get the hang of it like before, of course, it might be harder without chakra. I do hope we meet again, Naruto and I'll be sure to bring a few extra guests next time.' With that final thought, Jiraiya vanished completely from the mindscape.

As he watched Jiraiya disappear memories of him and the white-haired sage began to emerge around. Naruto glanced as one by one a memory showed the two together, causing tears to form in his eyes, but the tears weren't of sadness instead they were of joy as the memories were of all the good times the duo had. Slowly, Naruto began to walk forward, the memories forming a path with each step he took.

He then began to pick up speed before breaking into a sprint towards the end of the trail, where the memories came to an end while the memories behind started to disappear back into the nothing they came from. And though he could feel them slipping away Naruto kept pushing his body forward.

'We better meet again, Jiraiya-sensei.' As he neared the end Naruto began to extend his right, opening his palm and funneling a lot of his magic into it. 'So wait for me until then.'

Jumping with all his might Naruto's eyes flared with ferocity as he slammed the energy that was building forward, letting out a roaring yell. **_"OODAMA RASENGAN!"_**

* * *

A.N: Hey guys and gals sorry for the late update on chapter 5 but I wanted to make all the kinks was worked out so you all could enjoy reading it instead of noticing the smallest mistakes that I easily overlooked

on a side note, I've taken everyone's choices plus a few additionals and put up the poll...actually, it's been up weeks after seeing only a few people gave an opinion on who Naruto should be paired with and no one else gave a choice

So Shadow of Darkness786, Ryner510,madeyemoody95, and dfriel1996 thanks for the suggestions

also to Elemental Ninja 1608: Yeah as time goes by Naruto will remember everything its a slow process, but you can't rush the whole remembering who you are scenario you know.

Additional side note which is a sort of thanks for waiting months for a new chapter and happy holidays gift so here's two chapters that's right numero seis is going up right after five

So without further ado read, review and if you want to flame if you feel like it

Stay Deviants


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : You've all heard me say it but once more with feeling

The following is a non-profit fan-base work of fiction

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

Please support the official release

* * *

Ch.6 **Return to the Spirit realm; Secrets of the Tamashī no umarekawari Revealed**

* * *

15 minutes, it was the only time allotted to him under the conditions he was given, and yet he smiled even once the time ended a he was forced to return to the plane of existence he came from and was sent floating through a rift of space and time.

Jiraiya turned to look behind with the smile still plastered on his face even after he left. As the white-haired sage traveled between the rifts, he thought back to the event that allowed his reunion with his former student to occur.

-30 minutes earlier Spirit realm-

"Are you serious, did you really find him? Did you really find where Naruto is?" said an overly excited voice of a woman. The woman appeared to be somewhere between her early to mid-twenties with long red hair that reached down below her waist, crimson eyes and seemed to be wearing a plain long green blouse over a white shirt.

"Yes, I've found both young Naruto and Kurama's location," answered a gruff yet kind voice that contained many years of wisdom behind it. "Though I am quite ashamed of how long it has taken to do so. Then again I did not expect Kurama to perform that Jutsu without thinking of the repercussions that would come of using it," the voice sighed "He always was reckless whenever he acted on his emotions, he could have at least left a better trail for me to sense."

"Hagoromo-sama," called another voice, this one a male who just like the woman was in his early to mid-twenties as well. The man had spiked blonde hair that reached his shoulder and two bangs on the side of his face and ocean blue eyes. He was wearing a white haori with red flames at the bottom with and the words fourth Hokage written vertically on the back, he also wore blue sandals, a flak jacket, a blue Konoha uniform, and a blue headband with a metal plate with a leaf symbol in the middle of it. "I've been meaning to ask you this but what exactly was the Jutsu the Kyu- I mean that Kurama used."

"Ah, the Tamashī no umarekawari Jutsu," the now known Hagoromo Otsutsuki said was a somewhat pale old man with two horns protruding from his forehead and was wearing a white kimono with black tomoe on the collar, as well as a tomoe necklace. He had three violet colored eyes with the third in between the horns. "That particular Jutsu is more dangerous than one could even imagine if used incorrectly, for you see it was designed to only be used by each of the nine bijuu, or should I now say eight bijuu since their creation."

"A Jutsu that was to only be used by the bijuu," said the blonde male. "How come no one knew about this, or why weren't any of the previous Jinchuriki able to use it?"

Hagoromo stared at the blonde, "Because Minato no one was to ever have knowledge of its existence due to its effects and the reason of why the bijuu's jinchuriki never used it was because it's lesser form was only ever seen or used after they passed."

"Wait you mean," Hagoromo nodded his head at Minato's suspicion.

"Yes, whenever a host died and the bijuu was released the cursed mark I placed in them would initiate the Karada no kaishitsu Jutsu." Hagoromo paused taking a deep breath before continuing, "It was because of this that the bijuu were even capable of reviving unless they were sealed after their host's life had ended."

"So that is how they regained their previous forms, but still how does the Karada no kaishitsu Jutsu actually work and how is it different from the other." Everyone looked to see who it was and saw that it was Sarutobi Hiruzen Konoha's late third Hokage.

"You are right Hiruzen there is more to it than just a placement of a cursed mark. You see unlike normal living creatures such as humans or animals whose physical body contain their soul like a vessel, both the bijuu's soul, and body are mixed together as a mass of chakra making them somewhat one in the same allowing their power to expand and grow without restriction. The ones you know who are chosen to be Jinchuriki act as a temporary host or should I say a body that contains them and ensuring that the power is not freely rampant. But when a bijuu is free and without a body to be contained in, it would be nothing more than a mass of growing chakra, hence, the Jutsu's purpose it takes some of the chakra that makes up the being and constructs a physical body to contain it, and the rest of it continues on to become the very soul of the bijuu." The Rikudo then creates a space to describe the process of the Jutsu before continuing. "In addition, this gives them control as to where they wish to be reborn, without their souls leaving the world. In short the soul remains while the body is reborn around."

"So it is a more advanced version of the Edo Tensei," asked Hiruzen

"In some way, it is but different," Hagoromo, replied.

"Then why is the Tamashī no umarekawari Jutsu so much different from that?" asked the redhead.

Hagoromo lowered his head before speaking, "Because unlike where the Karada no kaishitsu Jutsu only effects one's physical body the Tamashī no umarekawari Jutsu effects one's spiritual body as well by sending both to a different place to undergo a complete rebirth in exchange for a large amount of the energy that makes up their life 'Chakra'." He then lifted his head and stared at the three in front of him. "The reason I only wanted any of the bijuu to use it was because if one was to attempt to use it and not have sufficient enough chakra to perform it, it would cause their souls to be taken in exchange and what would be left would be nothing but an empty lifeless shell devoid of all life. The bijuu are the only ones besides myself that are capable of performing it without that repercussion."

The three gained shocked expressions upon hearing that one would gain a fate worse than death if they were to perform the Jutsu, of course, many others who knew Naruto in life were listening as well but kept their distance for the time being and kept listening.

A negative aura washed over as the redheaded female's hair began to stand up and wave around like tails as a look of pure rage was on her face. "Damn kitsune gambling with my baby's life like that and bringing him to some foreign world without a second thought. What would have happened if he got separated from him and something bad happened? I swear if something did I'll make him pay for it with every life he has dattebane!"

-Somewhere in Fiore-

"ACHOOOO! What the hell, why am I getting sick all of a sudden."

-Spirit realm-

Everyone began to sweat drop nervously at her remark.

"Now, now Kushina I'm Kurama was just looking out for Naruto and wanted to pay him back in some way by allowing him to regain the happiness he lost when he grew up being hated as a Jinchuriki," said Minato. "You and I both know that if he wanted to harm Naruto he would have, but he chose not to and I'm sure he's taking care of him as we speak."

"But what if he isn't and Naruto's all alone again just like before." Kushina's expression saddened. "I don't, I don't want him to go through everything like before with no one to love or take care him until he's older, dattebane."

Minato lifted her head to look her in the eyes, "I'm sure he is because I have faith in him to do the right thing, and though we've had our differences before I learned to trust him just like Naruto has, so trust in him to okay." Hiruzen agreed with Minato in what he said and vouched for Kurama.

After a few minutes, Kushina nodded her head sighing.

"Ok I'll think about it, but if one little hair is harmed on my precious baby's head I'll turn him into a nice fox skin rug. Got it?"

"Yeah, got it."

"But still even if we know where he is I wish we could go see him," said Kushina.

It was then the Rikudo Sennin spoke. "Actually, that is indeed possible Kushina-chan."

Everyone then looked at him with a collective "Eh".

"Yes, now that I have located the world that they have been reborn in I can create a temporary gateway for one to travel to and from it. Of course, there are some limitations to it since-".

"Enough chit-chat all I heard was since we now know where Naruto is, we can go visit him now right, dattebane?" said the now excited redhead. "Let's open that gateway or whatever and go."

"Wait a second Kushina," Minato said nervously as he tried to calm the overly hyper redhead causing her to look at him questionably." It would be best if we let him finish first before doing anything you know."

"I'm sorry to say, but Minato is right there is something I must inform you of before anything is to happen." Everyone's attention was back to Hagoromo, "Sadly the energy required to send a person from our world there is great in number due to its difference in potency. For example, one cup of chakra equals to a gallon of the energy there that is known as 'Magic'."

"Magic?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yes, similar to chakra and the beings there are born with the ability to use it as it flows throughout their body. In addition, it gives them much more physical strength than normal beings, I learned some information when I made contact with the world but not much more than that." Hagoromo said. "But by converting chakra into this magic, I can form a path."

"If that's all you have to do what seems to be the problem Rikudo-sama," said Minato.

"Since I am still unfamiliar about the workings of this energy the amount of chakra I can manipulate into it is only enough for fifteen minutes. I could extend the amount of time, but it would require me to convert more chakra and to do that it could take me some years, at the most. This is also due to the fact that it took a long time and many worlds of searching through to find the exact one they were in." The sage looked at both Minato and Kushina before speaking again. "This would mean that I could only send one of you to see him for now."

For awhile everyone had gone quiet knowing that the portal could only be maintained for fifteen minutes, and for Minato and Kushina the two were left to see which one of them will go see their son while the other has to wait a few more years with only the knowledge that he's alive to go on.

Minato then placed his hand on Kushina's shoulder causing her to look at him, as he smiled. "You should go see him," Kushina's eyes widened as he spoke "The last time a situation like this happened it wasn't until Naruto was a full grown teenager and I was the first person he met out of the two of us, remember." Minato rubbed his cheek remembering the blow given to him by his son before chuckling and turning Kushina towards him. "So I think if our son is going to meet one of his parents for the first time again it should be his mother, this time, ok."

"But," Kushina responded before being interrupted by her husband.

"No buts, you just go see Naruto and next time when we can go together I'll come with you." Minato just smiled as Kushina lowered her head, before suddenly slapping him shocking everyone.

"BAKA! Where do you get in just deciding something like that all by yourself, huh? Why are you making this no different from when he was born, or how come when we were in the seal we never appeared before Naruto together? I know it was to keep the Kyuubi in check, but Naruto still deserved to meet both his parents' together, dattebane. I don't want this to be like the other time we finally have a chance to see Naruto together and though we aren't alive we can go be with him any time now." Looking him dead in the eye, Kushina gripped Minato's haori tight and held him close. "So even if it'll hurt not seeing him now, when I really want to rush and go see him I'm going to wait until we can go see him together, as a family, got it."

Looking at his loves face, he started to recall a similar situation that took place when Naruto had been born the pain of leaving his family behind and no longer being with them or the fact that he left his son with no family to keep him safe and constantly worrying about his safety. Years went by before he was able to gaze upon his son's face again and even then it didn't feel like enough time to get to know him; the situation was no different with Kushina who felt it twice as hard to have left him all those years to bear the weight of being a Jinchuriki.

After giving a long hard thought, Minato decided to concede. "I understand and it'll be a long time, but let's wait until we both can go see Naruto together." Kushina just grinned nodding. "Still it would be nice to at least see how he's doing."

Suddenly a cough was heard that gained everyone's attention leading them to the toad sage Jiraiya himself. "I believe, I could be of some assistance."

Jiraiya then began to explain how he would go and ensure Naruto's well-being while Kushina warned him if tried to tell Naruto anything perverted she castrate the toad sage upon his return. Jiraiya agreed as he feared of having his manhood ripped off.

As the three began to finish their discussion the Rikudo-sennin then pulled Jiraiya aside to explain a few things about once he gets to the world where Naruto was.

-X-

After the explanation, Hagoromo began to prepare to open the portal.

"Now Jiraiya-kun," Hagoromo started gaining everyone's attention again, "The portal won't be able to send you to the world physically, but instead inside of Naruto-kun's mindscape."

"Hmm, why is that?" Jiraiya asked.

"As stated before my familiarization with magic is still new, so I don't know what would happen if was to send you into it directly or even if I am able to since I have no control over the rules of that world. So I believe it would be easier to send you into his mindscape, hopefully, once I send you Naruto should be either asleep or his mind is in a state where he can appear upon your arrival."

"Sensei," Minato called to Jiraiya while standing next to Kushina, "Say hi to Naruto us ok."

Jiraiya nodded as Kushina berated him with more warnings if he told Naruto anything perverted while he was there. He waved her off agreeing not wanting to feel the Red Habenero's fury more than ever.

The Rikudo-sennin began flying through multiple hand-signs causing a portal to form on the ground, which slowly started to rise into a swirling vortex.

Walking towards the vortex, Jiraiya turned around before walking in, "See you in a few". He then walks into the vortex and disappears.

-Present time-

'Still though Kushina-chan didn't have to yell my ear off it's not like I could corrupt the kid if I tried,' Jiraiya thought to himself. "Oh well, at least, they'll be happy to hear about him once I get back."

Suddenly a bone-chilling presence began to creep over the white-haired sage. It was filled nothing but pure maliciousness and wreaked of despair that felt like a black abyss that sucked in all life around it followed by a voice from nowhere.

" _It hurts...it hurts...it hurts_ , _why doesn't this pain stop_? _Why must I be in so much_ _ **Pain**_ _...so much_ _ **Agony**_ _...so much...so much_ _ **DESPAIR**_!" The voice started to get louder with a painful scream. " _I don't like this. I want it to stop; I want this never-ending pain to stop. Why...why...why...why did this happen?_ " As if responding to a question the voice answered, " _That's right they caused this they're the reason I'm in so much pain, so much despair. They're the reason for all my anger. Yes, it's their fault it's their entire fault. Damn you Uchiha Sasuke, Damn you.._."

" ** _UZUMAKI NARUTO_** **!** "

The voice soon disappeared taking its malice with it leaving Jiraiya to wonder what had happened and where the being it belonged to went. He figured he would have to discuss this with the Rikudo-sennin along with the chains that had bounded him.

"I don't know what's about to happen, but I hope your ready for when it comes for you Naruto."

* * *

A.N: See an extra chapter as a gift for my slow updating

In this one, more info is told about the forbidden Jutsu that Kurama performed years ago and good ol Jiraiya makes his way back to tell them the good news

but what is this threat that seeks Naruto and why

 **Karada no kaishitsu no Jutsu (Reforming of the body Technique):** effects one's physical body by creating limbs or an entire physical body around a disembodied soul as long as it is not sealed within a vessel and hasn't moved on to the next world

Read, review and if you want to 'flame on'

Stay Deviant everyone and Happy Holidays and stay safe


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7: **Wild Reunion; Enter Kurama**

* * *

'Kurama, why did you not attempt to try and notify me of your location after all these years. All these years I waited for a sign that you and Naruto-kun were safe so that I may report it to everyone else.' The Rikudo-sennin stroked his beard as he gazed outward. 'What reason could you have to wait so long. You know how many were worried about the young boys well being such as I worry about you and your siblings. Though I am well aware you are capable of taking care of yourself seeing that you are over a thousand years old and such that doesn't mean as a parent I cannot help but feel worried for your well-being. Just as Naruto's parents worried why their son had suffered such an untimely and early death. So when you had performed that jutsu I became concerned when you did not alert me that both you and Naruto-kun were in the same location. After searching for so long, it felt as though I would never be able to find you as if you did not wish for your location to become known, not even to me.'

The great sage paused in his thoughts as he gained a perplexed expression. 'Unless, I was not the one you were keeping your location hidden from, but if it was not me then...'

"It's been a while hasn't it Jiji."

The sudden interruption of his thoughts caused the Rikudo-sennin to turn towards the voices location. His eyes landed on a cloaked figure that was a mixture of crimson red and orange with black fur lining the rim of the hood. On the back was a large four and what appeared to be curled up fox surrounded by flames on his left sleeve. Though he couldn't see the person's face he could see his mouth, which was sporting a devilish smirk, which caused a feeling of nostalgia. The sage looked around seeing that he was now in the place where he created the Bijuu. He then continued to stare at the man trying to figure out who he was and how he got here.

The man saw the old sage trying to figure out his identity began to laugh before speaking. "Oi, oi and for the one who was trying so hard to contact me, you shouldn't be all that surprised when I finally decide to quit putting it off and actually contact you instead. I mean honestly not only have I been put in charge of the runt but I went out of my way to give him a second chance and use that jutsu, you could've waited until a little longer before getting all mother hen on me and recklessly sending out chakra like that." His laughter died down, "Seriously who knows whom you could have alerted of there being worlds other than their own."

"Could it be? Is that you Kurama?"

The figure lifted up its hood, revealing his face and all so familiar toothy grin. "Yeah, it's me Jiji honest to say I'm glad to hear your voice, after all, these years. Sorry for contacting you so late after so long, but things got in the way."

Hagoromo let out a sigh of relief he was glad to be able to hear his child's voice further securing the thought that he was ok and better yet see him. "Do not worry about it Kurama I am just glad to see you are well, I'm surprised though to see you take on a human form."

Kurama chuckled, "Yeah it surprised me too when the runt and I arrived," the ex-bijuu looked at his hand before enclosing it into a fist and putting it to his side. "I didn't think that the jutsu would effect my body to the extent of changing my form, to be honest, it's laughable."

"I did warn that there were complications", Hagoromo replied. "Just be glad your body was not merged with Naruto-kun's when you decided to reincarnate him, I might not have been able to find either of you so easily."

"Yeah ain't I lucky", said Kurama with a slightly horrified look on his face. Kurama already knew what it was like to be apart of Naruto, but being merged with the boy would have made him lose his mind. If any of it was left.

"Indeed," said Hagoromo. "There would've been a chance of both your consciousness merging together as well, but never the less its good that didn't happen."

Kurama nodded in agreement.

"Ah, by the way," the Rikudo began, "how is young Naruto is he also doing well, his parents and everyone are also worried about his well-being. I had sent Jiraiya boy to check on him and we are awaiting his return but if he is with you that might not have been necessary to do."

Kurama went silent from the information, which concerned Hagoromo. "Kurama?"

Kurama sighed he had known he would need to tell them about Naruto and why he never tried making contact after so long so now was a good time if not ever. "Sorry Jiji but I had to leave Naruto as soon as we appeared". The ex-bijuu didn't feel like dancing around and said it as plain as simple he had left Naruto the moment they arrived in Fiore. He looked at his father's face and wasn't surprised at the expression that displayed disbelief and shock in hearing that Kurama had abandoned his former host and friend in an unknown world alone.

"Kurama, how could you? Were you not going to look after Naruto-kun? I had believed after the two of you had become more than".

Kurama sighed. "It's not like that Jiji. It's just that something unexpected came up and I felt it was better if the runt wasn't around me." Kurama looked at the sage who was his father with a somewhat hard look. "I thought it he would've been safer as long as I was the one drawing all of the attention."

"Attention to yourself, why?"

"The answer to that should be obvious, Jiji. When the runt and I were traveling through the rift to this world after I casted the jutsu...we weren't alone in there."

-3 years ago-

A man with an average muscular build, dark red pupil's, burnt-orange hair and light tanned skin was floating in what appeared to be space with a collection of multi-colored swirls which seemed to be galaxies constantly moving. This was the multiverse, the plane of existence were all realms and their inhabitants live, unknowing of the others without being an individual of otherworldly power. The man's name was Kurama and unknown to others he was no ordinary human.

Kurama looked at the space around him with half-lidded eyes and sighed. "I didn't think being reincarnated would turn out like this," he said looking at his open palm, "To think I would be turned into something I used to hate after all these years. Sigh, this really was something unexpected. Not to mention moving through a place like this for who knows how long Is begin." Kurama then looked down at a small bundle of cloth with something wrapped in it, with a somewhat upset look on his face. "You better appreciate everything that I'm doing for you, runt."

Inside the bundle of cloth was an infant, no older than a newborn staring up at the one holding it with crystal-blue eyes filled with curiosity, but at the same time the infant's eyes were filled with a sense of recognition as if they knew of the events happening around them. 'Even though you became like this, there's a chance of a portion of you still existing in there, but you'll forget about me soon.' The infant just cooed, as it waved one of its little arms in the air, attempting to grasp at the one who held it. Kurama just sighed, smirking slightly.

"Still I don't know why I try, you can't understand me now any more than when you were capable of before, huh." The infant cooed, smiling in response causing the crimson-orange haired man to palm his face, shaking his head. "Oh well, just know it shouldn't be long until we land in a new world somewhere," Kurama looked down at the infant, "Of course, you might not be able to remember anything for quite some time, so just enjoy growing up again in whatever world we wind up in, okay."

The infant waved a tiny fist in the air, causing Kurama to laughing understanding the gesture.

"Yeah, you would do just that wouldn't you?" A faint glow began to appear around the infant's fist causing Kurama to cover it with his hand. "Careful now, most of that power inside you came from me and, unfortunately, since it's bonded to your body permanently now we don't know what would happen to that tiny body of yours unsealed. It's completely unstable due to the fact its no longer chakra and constantly changing. Another thing we don't know is, who can sense it this far between dimensions."

As if on cue a small prick surged throughout Kurama's body. 'Just had to say something didn't I.' His body slowed to a stop as he began to look around for the source of the feeling. 'Something's out there but, I can't tell what it is or where it's coming from.'

The infant began to stir irritably sensing the ominous feeling as well, letting out short whimpers. "You sense it too, huh," said Kurama as he pulled the infant in his arms closer to his chest. "Don't worry I'm sure it's..."

Suddenly the presence felt as if it was all around them, and a voice sounded with laces of killing intent. "Damn them, damn all of them. They ruined everything I worked so hard for, and then there's" the voice paused letting out a painful grunt. "Then there are these cursed flames; no matter how many times I try to separate myself from them, the smallest flame is somewhere within my skin and it just grows into an inferno. It must be this place; time has allowed it to slow prolonging my torture. Damn them, if I am ever free from this place I won't just kill them, I make them wish **THAT THEY NEVER EXISTED**!"

A dark wave a killing intent surged everywhere. Kurama held the infant tightly as it came and covered them, causing him to release a cold sweat from the unknown entity.

"What the hell was that," He whispered. "That voice it almost sounded like...no it couldn't have been he should've…" he stopped as sounds of the infant's cries were about to emerge. "Oh no, not now."

The infant, unfortunately, began to let out a loud cry due to the voices negative intent that was heard not only by Kurama but also, by the entity who surrounded them.

"What the hell, is that noise? Crying? Where is it coming from?" asked the entity. "No one else should exist here, but it seems I am not alone in this void. Tch, but only if there was something else besides this insufferable wailing to be able to locate whoever is out there. Oi, reveal yourself."

The infant's cries continued, even as Kurama attempted to calm it, nothing changed. To make matters worse the entity's negative intent was beginning to provoke the infant's energy to emerge; revealing their location.

'So that's where you are? It's small but I can sense it somehow,' thought the entity. 'It's strange this power I'm sensing it feels familiar almost like its chakra, but that's impossible. Unless someone from that world is here, if so then...'. More of the entity's dark essence pulsated throughout the dimensional space alerting Kurama of its coming.

Kurama felt the entity's presence beginning to move towards them, "Not good, it's heading towards us" he said looking down at the infant. He began rocking the infant gently, before smirking. "Just keeping causing me trouble don't you, oh well it's what I get for choosing to take care of you, runt. Now hold on tight we're about to make an emergency landing." Looking around the Crimson-eyed man spotted a nearby world. 'Over there,' he thought as he charged a short burst of energy using it to launch both him and the infant towards it.

The second they were in the world's grasp and pulled in their energy disappeared, causing the entity to halt its advancement. It let out a yell of anger of losing its only way of escape from its imprisonment and began to disappear as well.

-Present-

"After me and the kid landed in this world called Fiore, I decided to hide him somewhere before going into hiding myself. I felt that whatever or whoever was out there could still sense us so I chose to make sure that if it did it would come straight for me," Kurama told his father who simply nodded.

"That explains why you chose not to make contact after all these years," said the Rikudo, "but this entity that you encountered, it fears me to believe it but do you think it could have been, _that_ person."

Kurama nodded, "Without a doubt, I actually felt him some years back but it wasn't strong enough to be worried about him breaking free. Although I am surprised he's survived for this long in there, but it's making him weaker as time goes on. That place he's trapped in most likely exists outside of both space and time; whereas an hour out here is probably a year to him and just being there for so long has been taking a toll on his body to the point he won't be able to maintain himself."

"That is true, and there are also the flames. No doubt he will be able to withstand the power that comes from them for much longer," replied the old sage. "Most likely they are also being affected by the space as well allowing them to never be extinguished, even by force."

Kurama sighed, "Yeah, but I have feeling that if it's him, he won't give up so easily flames or not. But if he does find a way out, I'll be sure to give him both his welcome and goodbye present, with interest." The ex-bijuu smirked thinking of the many ways to cause pain to the entity he spoke of while the Rikudo just chuckled at his child's expression.

'You honestly never cease to change your ways, but it is good to see you again my son.'

Kurama felt a pull on his body and looked behind him, 'So duty calls already, huh. Oh well, it's about time I wrapped things up here anyway.' "Yo, Jiji sorry to cut this little reunion of ours short but I gotta take care of some things."

Hagoromo looked at him and nodded. "I see, then I will be sure to relay the news that you have given, as well as provide any assistance on my end. No doubt once Jiraiya boy returns, and I explain the situation to everyone the others will not sit still."

"Yeah, but just don't go back and forward to often, wouldn't want any surprise guest popping in to early, the kid still has a lot to enjoy right now and it wouldn't be fair to him."

Hagoromo agreed knowing how much Naruto had lost; it wouldn't be fair if this happiness were taken from him as well. "Yes, I know. I shall do what I can to prevent it for as long as I can, but I must allow his parents to see him. He is their child after all."

"Yeah, just be sure to tell me when you send them or anyone next time, the people here aren't exactly used to stuff from our world happening, like reanimated corpses and such". Hagoromo nodded in understanding not many are used other worlds existing beside their own. As Kurama's body began to slowly disperse into vapors, he smirked looking at the old sage before vanishing completely, "See ya around, Jiji."

Hagoromo stared at the spot Kurama stood, "Be we well, Kurama." The area around the Rikudo sennin began to shift back to the land of the afterlife, just as Minato was coming towards to announce Jiraiya's return. 'There is much to prepare for the things that will soon begin.'

\- Forest clearing; midnight-

The night sky was alight with the moon overhead, surrounded by stars that shined like jewels, below it, a warm fire accompanied a cloaked figure who sat on the ground leaning against a tree; this was Kurama. He was currently on a quest to hunt down a monster that was causing a nearby village trouble but had taken a little break to contact an old friend.

"So now you decided to show up, huh, and I was in the middle of a conversation". Kurama looked back noticing the creature he was tasked to find glaring at him, "Now then," he said as his power began to rise, "let's get this party started."

The instant Kurama moved the beast had lunged at him hoping to catch the one interfering in its territory inside its massive maws but missed due to the old Bijuu expecting its arrival. Kurama had dodged jumping towards the center of the clearing before turning to face his much larger foe.

"Word of advice I used eat small-fry like you for snacks back home," Kurama said cracking his neck, "so don't complain once you're lying on the ground unable to move your limbs." As the beast in front of Kurama crouched, he noticed it giving him a sort of smirk revealing its fangs before a tinge of pain went through his shoulder causing him to look to his right. Apparently there was another that had remained hidden while Kurama's focus was on the one in front of him. Unfortunately, for the two creatures whatever luck they had been blessed with that allowed them to take down whoever came before him, had just run out.

"And here I thought you were gonna wait for your turn," Kurama said lifting up his left arm, "just don't complain later on about coming at me at once, because I'm not gonna hold back." 'Not like I was going to in the first place and also it seems someone forgot to mention there being two. Oh well more fun for me.'

As Kurama gripped his fist a Bubbling red aura began to engulf it taking the fist's form. "LET'S GET WILD!

* * *

 _A.N:_ Finally chapter 7 is done and uploaded. Just gonna say it sorry for taking so long on this one chapter and uploading it no excuse for it so yeah sorry I'm really slow when it comes to thinking and making sure there are no grammar errors (or at least not a whole lot that it takes away the time and immersion as you all read.

On a side note I'm glad everyone is enjoying it all the same

Also if you have an account please sign in if you have time in case I respond back in later chapters (such as shout outs) or put your name in the comment.

Also no I'm sorry but this will not be a harem there are alot of fics out there involving Naruto and a harem this one shall be amongst those of which he winds up with one. maybe somewhere down the road another fic I make will involve a harem but for now he is a one women man.

Now then to StayBlessed though Naruto was dying and Sakura's focus should've been on him and not Sasuke, he did rush in anger which in battle could make a person unfocused and get themselves killed.

madeyemoody95 glad you enjoyed reading them and every character (or almost every) has a certain role

And to that one Guest thank you and will attempt to update regularly but life intervenes

Regarding the polls for the pairing the results so far are

Erza, and Mira in a tie for 1st

With Juvia, and Lisanna in 2nd

So I'm guessing with this I'll either start the polls over now or wait when Naruto meets at least one of them but might be sooner

So for those that were not chosen goodbye and take your giftbags on the way out (Lucy,Minerva,Kagura, and Yukio). You all tried your best but it wasn't enough

Remember Read, Review, and flame if you choose.

Stay Deviant


End file.
